Wild at Heart
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Born and raised by rich parents, Emma Nolan has always done what's expected of her, from what clothes to wear to what school to attend, what career to pursue and even who to marry. After graduating from Harvard and going back home to Storybrooke, South Carolina, she agrees to marry Oz Walsh by the wishes of her parents. (See Prologue for full summary)
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Born and raised by rich parents, Emma Nolan has always done what's expected of her, from what clothes to wear to what school to attend, what career to pursue and even who to marry. After graduating from Harvard and going back home to Storybrooke, South Carolina, she agrees to marry Oz Walsh by the wishes of her parents. With a year of engagement behind her, she goes to Boston for business and has to fly back home to get to her wedding. What happens when she has a run-in at the airport with a dashing, blue-eyed thief who is apparently bound and determined to throw a wrench in all of her plans? Will she make it back to Storybrooke on time for her wedding or will she find her home along the way?**

 **A/N: Here is a short introduction to this little adventure I posted on Tumblr. I would like to thank Rouhn for letting me talk through my ideas and for giving her input. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"With him you can have the fairytale life you've always wanted."_

Emma expelled an exhausted sigh, her soft blonde curls bouncing with every click of her heal as she pulled the handle of her suitcase behind her, rolling it through the airport. Her mother's words were doing constant loops through her mind as she made her way toward the airport check-in, the overhead announcement intruding her thoughts as she watched people hustle along to their next destinations. After a week of conferences and various meetings and activities, she had to admit she still wasn't ready to get back home. Sleeping in her own bed, yes, but walking down the aisle and making a commitment to spend the rest of her life with someone she wasn't even in love with, not so much.

Still dressed in her business attire (a black pencil skirt, high heels and a suit jacket under her red wool peacoat) from the early morning conference, she stepped into the ticket line and rested her suitcase upright on the floor. While gripping onto the handle, the carry-on bag strapped to her shoulder, she lifted her free hand and leered at the ugly yellow stone on her finger. She tried to be excited for the future, to be optimistic, but who was she kidding? _Fairytale life._ Really?

What her dear mother had really meant to say was 'the fairytale life _she_ always wanted for Emma'. Going to an Ivy League school and becoming a lawyer was what both of her parents always wanted for her. But they really had no clue what their daughter really wanted in life; to go to an art school and become an artist, maybe a painter. Her dreams were only that though; a dream; an illusion. Every time Emma had expressed her real interests, her parents had always shut her down and shoved their own wishes upon her. Okay, granted, they've always been loving parents and provided her with clothes on her back, food in her belly and a nice roof over her head, but Emma was not hesitant to admit that they were a bit overbearing sometimes. Okay, they were a lot overbearing most of the time.

As a result of their never-ending relentlessness when it came to wanting to control every aspect of her life, Emma was at the Logan International Airport, about to check in her bags and get on the plane to Storybrooke, South Carolina. She would be helped into a very uncomfortably tight, puffy-sleeved, wedding ballgown that looked like it belonged to freaking Cinderella, while eating a castle-shaped cake that was overly sweet and she would be dancing to cheesy music she didn't pick out and oh yeah, marrying a man who was practically forced upon her - Oz Walsh, the son of the fortunate family who got rich by winning the lottery and got along famously with the Nolan family. Her name would soon be Emma Elizabeth Walsh and her husband would be the owner of a high-end furniture shop and their dinner conversations would consist of the latest new couches that arrived at the store or what's the best type of wood for a dresser. Seriously, who cares? But this was her fate and this was the rest of her life.

The long line moved forward and Emma rolled her suitcase along with her before stopping and releasing her grip on the handle and checking her bag once more to make sure she didn't leave her flight information, wallet or any other valuable items back at the hotel room she had stayed in. Her phone had been buzzing in the pocket of her coat just moments ago, so she knew that was still in place. She had refused to answer it, knowing that it was either her parents, the wedding planner they had hired or her fiancé and neither of them she cared to talk to right now. If the caterer was late, the flowers were all wrong or if the priest didn't even show up, hell if the whole wedding chapel burst into flames she wouldn't shed a single tear… well unless they were tears of joy.

With all of the items accounted for, she zipped up her bag and let it rest against her hip as she waited impatiently for the line to move again. Or maybe she was wishing the line would never move at all and she would miss her flight, or better yet, that it was canceled altogether. She smirked a little deviously at the thought. Having to miss her wedding because of a flight delay would be quite a shame. Then the line moved again and reality hit her.

 _Damn_ , this was going to be a really short flight to hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support I have gotten on this story so far! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Over one year ago…**

Emma hitched up her long, pale pink gown and let it drape over the carpeted floor as she knelt down in front of the cedar chest at the foot of her childhood bed. Everything in her room was still in tact since she left for Cambridge nine years ago. Her parents couldn't bear to part with her things and Emma was grateful for it. It brought back pleasant memories of her childhood along with the not so pleasant ones of course. But her most fondest memories were of her father reading her fairytale books in that exact same bed; his soothing tone and the sparkle of excitement in his eyes put her at ease and gave her comfort. Every night, he would tuck her in, handing her stuffed teddy to her as he laid next to her over the pink comforter and read to her until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. He would set the book on her nightstand and lean down to kiss her sweetly on the forehead before whispering in her ear "I love you my little princess." He would turn off the table lamp, letting the mattress rise as he got up and quietly left the room. It never took long for her to drift off to sleep after that.

Emma smiled weakly at the memory. She was still feeling jet lag from her flight, her eyes tired as she lifted the lid and rifled through the items in the chest. She found her baby blanket that was knitted by her mother and had her name stitched into it. Her eyes welled up with tears as she traced the purple lettering with her fingertips. She never knew how much she missed being at home until she just missed it. Being away in Massachusetts had really taken its toll on her. First going to school in Cambridge, then accepting a job in Boston. She came home for the holidays and during summer break but as much as her parents frustrated her sometimes, she still hated to be away from them. But then again, what parent didn't frustrate their child from time to time? Deep down Emma always knew they only wanted what they thought was best for her.

Pressing the blanket to her chest, she tried to blink away her tears. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, but then a tear slipped out anyway. Carefully placing the blanket in the trunk, she found the brochure for an art school she had wanted to go to back when she was a junior. Her parents had said she could go but the only way they would pay for her schooling was if she went to an Ivy league school. She was at the top of her class and had impressively high standardized testing scores, so they had eventually persuaded her to apply to Harvard among some other private universities and told her they wanted her to go to one because she was an intelligent, young woman and they wanted to see their daughter have her best chance in life. And unfortunately for her, being a starving artist was not the best way to proceed.

"Emma?"

She heard a light tap on the door and craned her neck toward the sound, seeing a bright smile on her father's face. "Hi Daddy." She quickly wiped her tear and put the brochure back into the chest before closing it.

His features immediately fell when he saw her tears. "Everything alright, sweetheart?" His voice was full of concern and worry as Emma stood up and went to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek followed by a warm hug.

David immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her closer to him as he let out a soft sigh in her golden curls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just missed my room while I was away… and I've missed you and mom," she admitted honestly.

David kissed her temple, speaking in a whisper as his hand came up to cradle the back of her head. "We've missed you too… very much."

Emma felt more tears threatening her eyes, but she felt the familiar calmness from his soothing and gentle words.

As she pulled away, he wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek and flashed her a small smile, admiring her. "You're look too beautiful to be crying."

Emma let out a strangled giggle. "You don't look so bad yourself." Her father was wearing a crisp white dress shirt, black tailored dress suit and a blue waist coat that matched the color of his eyes. And she laughed even more when she noticed his blue tie hung loosely around his neck. She didn't know what her father would do without his wife or daughter there to tie his ties.

He chuckled sheepishly as she lifted her hands to the fabric and started to tie it. "One of these days you'll have to teach me how to do this."

"Well, what fun would that be? Besides, then you wouldn't need us ladies around for anything," she joked.

"Not true. I'd be lost without you two," he said sincerely. "Just because I'm the Mayor doesn't mean I have everything together." Her father had just begun his second term as the Mayor of Storybrooke and tonight he would be kicking it off by throwing the Annual Charity Gala for orphaned children.

"I know," she said teasingly. "What would you do without us?" Emma pursed her lips, her face contorting into a thoughtful expression as she continued her task with her father's tie. "So, I've been thinking… how would you and mother feel if I moved back home? There's a law firm here in Storybrooke that's hiring and I was considering the position."

David's face immediately lit up. "Emma, I think I can speak for your mother as well when I say that we would absolutely _hate_ that."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "Ha ha very funny, Daddy," she said sarcastically as she finished tying the knot of his tie and pulled it snugly into place.

"You know I'm only teasing," he chuckled as Emma went to grab her pink high heels and shawl from the closet. After she slipped her shoes on, David took her shawl and draped it over her shoulders. "We would absolutely love if it you moved back," he said enthusiastically as Emma turned around to face him.

"Really?"

"Of course," David replied proudly and offered his arm to her. "You're our little princess. Why would we not?"

His words earned him another eye roll from Emma as she looped her arm through his. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy."

"Says the twenty-seven year old who still calls her father 'Daddy'," he teased as they walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "You'll always be our little girl. I can't wait to tell your mother that you'll be staying," he said with a wide grin. They walked down the curved staircase, where Emma's mother met them in the foyer. She was wearing a blue gown and shawl that match David's waistcoat and tie.

"Emma, you look so beautiful," Mary Margaret beamed as she kissed Emma's cheek, her eyes glistening with tears. It had only been four months since Emma's holiday visit but it seemed much longer, especially for her parents.

Emma smiled and kissed her cheek as well. "Thanks, Mother."

Then Mary Margaret's eyes averted to her husband. "And you look very handsome and charming, Mr. Mayor." Her fingers curled around his tie and pulled him down for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"And you look stunning, as usual."

Mary Margaret blushed as she pulled away and Emma watched them in awe. After twenty-eight years of marriage, they were still madly in love with each other. In fact, her parents were the epitome of true love. Emma, herself, never really had time to date while she attended school. Her primary focus was her studies and preparing herself for the Bar exam. And she was fully determined to strive in her career, working all hours of the day and building clientele. Needless to say, romance was out of the question for her. Which was fine. She didn't need the heartache that typically came with the package of being in a romantic relationship. She didn't need the pain.

"Honey, guess what our daughter told me while we were upstairs," David said to his wife, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

Mary Margaret looked between the two, giving them a questioning look. "What did she tell you?"

"Emma, sweetheart, would you like to tell her?"

Emma smiled as she gave a reply. "I'm moving back home."

Mary Margaret's eyes sparked with excitement as she cupped Emma's cheeks in her hands. "That's wonderful!" She kissed her daughter's forehead, her blooming smile never fading as she gave her daughter a bear hug. Emma thought her mother would burst into tears as she squeezed her tight.

"Isn't it wonderful, David? We get to see our daughter more."

"It is, indeed," David replied with a warm chuckle.

"Will you be staying with us?" Mary Margaret asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"If you'd let me. Or if you'd rather I'd get my own place-"

"Of course you can stay with us," David and Mary Margaret both agreed.

As much as her parents got under Emma's skin sometimes, she had to admit that she enjoyed being treated as a princess. She loved how attentive and loving they were and how much they cared for her; she wouldn't trade them for anyone. Besides, Emma wouldn't actually be at home much anyway, so it seemed pointless to get her own place.

"Alright, we can continue this conversation in the car. I'm afraid we must be going. Are you ready, dear?" David asked his wife.

She nodded and linked her arm with his. "Yes, let's go, shall we?"

The three of them headed out the front door and to the limousine and chauffeur waiting for them in the driveway.

"I feel like the luckiest man alive. I have the two most beautiful women in all the land on my arms," David boasted proudly as they made their way along the winding walkway that led them to the car.

Once they arrived at the Plaza and stepped into the ballroom, they went around the room, engaging in their normal meet and greet. Emma put on a smile as she shook people's hands and mingled a bit while sipping champagne. She may have had to put on a show for rich, stuffy people, but they were donating money for a good cause, not to mention, they paid $150 per person just to attend.

"Emma, darling, there's someone here who wants to see you."

Emma arched a brow as her mother waved to someone across the room and lightly tugged on her arm. She complied and they walked over as the person met them halfway.

"You already know him, but he's been asking about you since he found out you were visiting again," her mother explained as they approached a tall, lanky man whose eyes never left Emma, causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. He was familiar to her but she had only spoken to him a few times over the course of the years. He kissed her mother's cheek before he looked to Emma again. "You remember Oscar Walsh don't you, Emma?"

She nodded and smiled politely as he leaned in, planting a kiss to her cheek. "Please, call me Oz," he told them with a dazzling smile. "You both look lovely tonight." Her mother was smiling brightly as he took their empty champagne glasses. "Why don't I get you two another drink?"

After Emma and her mother thanked him, he left them to refill their glasses.

"So, what do you think of him, Emma?"

"He's fine," Emma replied blankly. The man was sweet and charming, but she didn't get butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. She really had no opinion of him other than that.

"Well, he fancies you, and his parents informed us that he's looking for a wife."

Emma scoffed internally. Her mother made it sound like there was a lineup of women for Walsh to choose and pick from. "Mother, I barely know him."

"I know, sweetie, but you should at least give him a chance and allow him to court you. Since you'll be living here, it's the perfect opportunity. Isn't that right, honey?" Mary Margaret asked her husband as he approached them and put his arms around his wife and daughter's backs.

"What's that?"

"Don't you think Oz would make a good husband for Emma?"

"If you ask me, no one is good enough for my princess," David boasted with a smile and winked at his daughter. "But, I suppose if I had to chose somebody then I would pick him. I know he would provide for and take care of my daughter."

"You mean _our_ daughter," Mary Margaret pointed out playfully as she kissed her husband.

Walsh approached with their drinks, dispersing them to the two women. "Mr. Mayor, would you mind if I stole your daughter away for a moment?" Oz asked as he offered his hand to Emma.

"If it's alright with Emma."

Before answering, she lifted her champagne glass to her lips and downed half of it in one gulp, already feeling the buzz from her first glass. "Sure, why not," Emma replied with fake enthusiasm and grinned widely, showing her pearly white teeth.

David reluctantly let her go, kissing her cheek before Emma put her hand in Oz's, allowing him to lead her away from her parents.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

"Lass?"

Emma felt a light tap on her shoulder as she was pulled from her daze. She blinked and took in her surroundings, realizing that she was at the airport and also that the tight grip she had on her suitcase made the palm of her hand ache and was most likely leaving red imprints in her delicate skin.

"Excuse me, lass… the line has moved forward."

The words were spoken in a silk, British accent, sending chills down her spine. She turned her head around and nodded. "Thanks." Without giving the patron another second of her time, she casually looked ahead. Then she quickly did a double-take, this time taking in the whole view. Holly hell.

Her eyes blew wide and she had to tear her gaze away from him, forcing herself to move forward. Tall, dark and handsome didn't begin to cover it. Attempting to remove the image of the man behind her from her mind, her eyes were glued to the line of people in front of her as she loosened her grip on her luggage.

"Pardon me for saying so, but you don't look like you're in much of a hurry to go wherever it is you're heading."

His words tugged at her belly as she tried to form coherent thoughts. But the image of him flooded her mind again, proving her attempts unsuccessful. Tousled black hair that held a pair of designer sunglasses, crystal blue eyes, a sexy amount of scruff framing the charming smile he had dazzled her with. As she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear using her left hand, she briefly mused what it would be like to card her fingers through his soft hair and run her palms down the perfectly toned body she knew he was hiding under his black t-shirt. She let her hand fall to her side and shuddered at the thought as she licked her lips without even realizing it.

"That's quite a rock you've got there. I take it some lucky lad swept you off your feet?"

Emma gave into the small smile that pulled at her lips. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You're wearing a ring on your wedding finger, love," he pointed out as she continued to look ahead.

Emma mocked him with a laugh.

"Something funny?"

Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel the confused look burn into her back. "It's just that your interpretation begs the question: how do you know I was swept off of my feet? I could have been dragged off of my feet, kicking and screaming. Your argument that I'm wearing a ring on my finger lacks sufficient support and is based on a faulty premise." Not that she was exactly dragged away, kicking and screaming. Her reasons for marrying Walsh were not only her parents, but based on a number of other things. She had felt secure with him, comfortable knowing that he could never hurt her. It was difficult to be heartbroken by someone when she had no real romantic feelings for him. It's not as though she disliked him, but still, the idea of marrying him was a distasteful one. She had tried to love him, she really did. She had a whole year to develop those kinds of feelings for him while he had properly courted her and while their wedding had been planned, but in the end, she faced the reality of it all - you can't force yourself to love someone no matter how loyal or honorable or charming they are. But her parents wanted her to be happy and they wanted her to have the life she deserved. Although, the life she deserved and the life she desired were two entirely different entities. And yet, she had agreed to follow her parents' wishes and eventually became content with the future that had been planned for her. However, her week away from everything had caused her to look at the situation from a different perspective.

"Ah, my apologies, lass." There was amusement in his tone and Emma could feel the man behind her step closer, his breath practically brushing over her skin, forcing her to close her eyes and will herself to not let him affect her. "So, tell me, love, do you always use your lawyer speak to woo the lads or is that just normally how you talk?" The low rumble in his voice sent vibrations through her ear.

She drew in a breath, trying to steady herself as she opened her eyes and finally turned to look at him, keeping her chin high and holding a firm expression. However, the proximity between them caught her off guard, and her breath hitched as she stepped back, widening the distance between them. The space allowed her to take in his entire look. He was wearing a necklace with private charms, tight blue jeans and carrying a black, leather jacket that was draped over his right arm. There was also a passport in one hand as he used his other hand to secure the standard, black carry-on bag that was strapped to his left shoulder and looked similar to hers, although her bag had a tag with her contact information attached to it. He looked like your typical passenger, just impossibly gorgeous.

She quickly regained composure, finding the strength to speak again. "Are you normally this charming towards 'the lasses' or have your manners escaped you from the mere sight of one who is clearly well out of your league?" she asked sarcastically, tilting her head slightly as she flashed him a taunting smile.

The guy didn't even flinch. In fact, he seemed aroused by the accusation. He lifted a quirky brow and cocked his head slightly, shifting his hips as he stepped closer. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, awaiting an answer. "You're absolutely right. Your breathtaking beauty has caused me to misplace my manners." His features softened as he switched his jacket to his left arm and reached behind him to slip the passport in his back pocket before offering his right hand to her.

She eyed him warily, never breaking their gaze as she slowly slipped her hand in his. Growing up in a wealthy home has made her accustomed to being kissed politely on the cheek or hand or even sometimes on the lips, depending upon the brazenness of the fellow, but when this man's warm lips touched the back of her hand, his blue eyes still searing into her green ones, she felt an electric current ripple through her body. It was like nothing she had felt before. It was even better than any sexual encounter she had ever experienced. Her mouth fell agape as his thumb brushed ever so softly over her knuckles, his lips lingering just a bit longer across her skin than she should have allowed. But she was so flushed and the air around her grew hot and thin, she couldn't seem to move.

"Killian Jones at your service, Milady."

"Emma." The name fell from her lips in a quiet whisper.

"What, no surname?"

"Nolan." Emma gulped and was finally able to pull her hand away, remembering that she was getting married in a couple of days. "Soon to be Walsh."

"Ah yes, the fiancé who will be dragging you down the aisle."

Emma shook her head as she started to remove her jacket. She suddenly felt very warm and switched her bag to her other shoulder to pull the coat from her other arm.

"Here, let me hold that for you," he offered as he stuck out his right hand to take her bag.

She agreed without hesitation and handed it over to him. As he did, her eyes drifted and she noticed a heart and dagger tattoo on his wrist with the name, Milah inscribed across it. It peaked her curiosity briefly and then she shook it off, remembering what she was going to say. "I never said I was. I only said it was a possibility." Once her jacket was removed, she looked down at her task as she folded it over her arm, brushing her hand over the wool material before she lifted her head, reverting her eyes back to him.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me, love. Are you in love with this fellow?"

Emma swallowed harshly, taking back the offered bag and turned around to face the ticket counter. "Yes, of course I am. I wouldn't be marrying him otherwise."

"Well, in that case, congratulations. I wish you the best." Sincerity was laced in his words from behind her and she turned her head and flashed him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

Emma looked ahead again and waited for the last person in front of her to walk away. After a moment, she was finally able to step up to the counter. The woman greeted her with a smile and Emma returned it while unzipping her bag and reaching into it to retrieve her flight information. But when she didn't feel her documents where she left them, she panicked only a little and started digging further. "Just one moment," she told the woman and looked into the bag, searching for anything that was supposed to be in there. Emma's eyes blew wide when she only found a bunch of men's clothes and no wallet, no documents, none of her carry-on items. Nothing in the bag was hers. Then it occurred to her that Killian must have accidentally gave her the wrong bag and she checked the handle, finding that her name tag was not there. "Hey, I think you switched our-" her words fell in the air when she turned around and found an elderly couple behind her, who smiled at her.

Emma's eyes searched around the airport, but to her chagrin, there was no sight of the British man who just swindled her.

"Son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry I took this long to update! I've been struggling with this chapter for a while because I had half of it written but wasn't happy with it. I'm still not, but hopefully I will be able to update sooner this time. Thanks for being patient with me.**

 **I owe a huge thanks to Rouhn for her help with this story and for the ideas because I wanted to change the original plot so many times, but she kept me on the right track :)**

* * *

"Sweetheart? What happened?"

Emma could hear the concern in her mother's voice as she closed her eyes, doing her best to contain the anger she felt. She had went to the airport security about her stolen bag and after arguing and making contemptuous remarks towards him for not watching his post properly and letting a thief escape with a stolen bag in broad daylight, she had gotten absolutely nowhere. Even with some hard negation and idle threats to sue the place, clearly making them aware that she was a lawyer and a damn good one, the only outcome she had received were threats of detainment and arrest. So she had waited impatiently in the VIP lounge for what felt like an eternity, putting a stop to all of her credit cards over the phone and cursing under her breath, just so the staff could tell her that there was no Killian Jones in their system before offering more bad coffee and useless apologies for the unfortunate event. She had missed her flight, unwilling to let such a thing go.

The sky was turning grey and cloudy when Emma stormed out of the airport in a flurry of anger, dragging her suitcase behind her as she held her phone in her other hand.

She actually felt sympathy for the poor asshole because if she ever ran into him again, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Emma? You there?"

Emma explained what happened to her worried mother, her voice whiny and full of irritation from her horrible day and her eyes swollen with threatening tears. "I missed my flight and now I have no money, credit card or ID. And you should have seen how the staff treated me, Mommy; like I was the criminal instead of the victim."

"That's awful, honey. Hold on just a second," her mother told her as Emma heard her father in the background. Her parents' voices became muffled and she could tell that Mary Margaret had covered the speaker and she could hear her trying to calm him. After a moment, Emma could hear the phone being shuffled around.

"Emma?" Her father's voice was full of concern after collecting the phone from his wife.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hold tight, princess. I'm coming to get you myself."

Emma shook her head even though they couldn't see her. "No, Daddy. You can't just leave town. You're the mayor and besides, I won't make it in time for the wedding if you do. I can just get another flight."

She heard him sigh heavily. "I don't care, you're my daughter and more important to me than this town. And we can push back the wedding if we have to. Walsh will understand. Although, the wedding planner, the catering service, florist and musicians we hired may not, but all that matters is getting you home safely."

Emma smiled weakly as a tear spilled down her cheek. She was lucky to have parents who cared about her. "It's okay. Could you just wire me some cash so I can buy some food?"

"Of course, sweetheart. And you can use my credit card to purchase a flight. But are you sure you don't want me to come and get you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma did not like the idea of a long road trip. She just wanted to get home as quickly as possible and sleep in her own bed.

The three of them made arrangements to have the money wired to Emma and after she hung up, she called Walsh to let him know what was going on.

After Emma received some money from her parents for food and whatever she needed to get by until she could get home, she searched online using her phone and her father's credit card number that she had memorized to purchase another flight. To her dismay, they were all booked until Monday, being that it was Friday and also the start of Spring break for most college students in Boston, and traveling was at its peak during the weekend. She could take a bus or train, but then it would take her fifteen hours to get home. And renting a car was out of the question since she didn't have her driver's license. Besides, any transportation that didn't involve business or first class on an airplane and taking a total of five hours to get from A to B seemed quite unappealing to her. So, she took a taxi and went to a hotel to relax and order some food. Her feet were killing her and the weight of stress and frustration from her day was just too much to bear. She didn't call her parents, knowing that her father would leave Storybrooke and come get her.

Light sprinkles of rain started to fall, forming droplets on the glass as the cab pulled in front of the hotel. She unzipped her suitcase, pulling out her umbrella and closed her luggage before paying the driver and stepping out of the taxi. She shut the behind her, opening her umbrella to shield herself from the rain. The bellhop greeted her, taking her suitcase before following her inside the hotel. It was the same one she had stayed at during the week and she chosen it because the staff knew who she was and wouldn't need to look at her ID. Plus, the guy working behind the counter had a crush on her and after she told him her woes of the day, he gave her a discount on one of the available suites. She smiled flirtatiously as he handed her the keycard and offered to carry up her suitcase himself, despite the Bellhop who he had to argue with to do so. She accepted and he came around to take the handle of the suitcase, sheepishly smiling as he led her to the room she would be staying in.

"Here you are, Miss Nolan." They entered the room and he set the suitcase down.

"Thank you, Graham."

"You're welcome. And if you are in need of anything at all, please let me know."

"Please, you know that I will." She smirked and winked at him. He knew that she was not shy when she was unhappy about her room or service and definitely let them know about it. But Graham was always more than happy to receive her complaints with sincere apology and service them right away.

"You're right, I do," he said with a chuckle and bowed to her before leaving the suite.

She let out a heavy sigh as she removed her jacket and slipped out of her shoes. She wasn't sure how she was going to get back home yet but maybe after she got some food in her belly and took a nap, she would be more apt to taking a train to get home. She did quick calculations in her head as she picked up a menu and got comfortable in the king size bed. She had approximately forty-five hours until her wedding and if she were to take a train early in the morning then she would make it in plenty of time.

Emma gave the menu a once-over before she set it down on the bed. Truthfully, she had grown tired of hotel food over the course of the week, between breakfast and lunch at the conference rooms she had attended and dinner in the hotel restaurant. Plus, she had a craving for sushi and it was too early to be cramped up in her hotel room so she decided to go out for food. She freshened up and changed into a pair of red, plaid leggings and a black sweater, slipping into her heels and jacket before leaving the hotel with her umbrella.

The rain was coming down pretty heavily as she walked down the street to explore her options, quickly deciding that some good sushi was still calling her name. She turned a corner and spotted her favorite Sushi place in Boston. She remembered when her parents would come and visit her while she attended college, they always drove out of their way to go there.

A group of people were leaving the restaurant, dispersing in the opposite direction as Emma walked past an alley.

Her free hand was in her pocket, pulling out her phone and making sure to keep it under the umbrella, protected from the rain as she checked her messages. She saw three texts from Walsh.

 **W: Any luck finding a flight?**

 **W: Your parents are still freaking out that you missed your plane.**

 **W: Call me when you get this.**

She sighed and started to text something back to Walsh when her mouth was suddenly being covered and she was being grabbed and pulled into the alley, pinned against a brick wall with a gasp. Her phone slipped out of her hand, falling to the ground and her umbrella hit the wall as she looked up, her mouth still covered. Her eyes were met with a pair of deep ocean blue, the same ocean blue that she had seen earlier that day in the airport before her bag was so rudely stolen from her. Emma's eyes blew wide in a mixture of anger and fear.

"Relax, love. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke in a soft voice that eased the panic rushing through her blood as he removed his hand and lifted the bag that was around his shoulder. "I have your bag."

"Yeah and you also have a jail cell waiting for you if you don't release me right now," she demanded in a steely tone. He had a jail cell waiting for him either way as soon as she retrieved her phone.

He immediately put up his hands in defeat. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to make you a deal." She looked down at her cellphone that was laying on the ground as his eyes flickered between her and the phone. They both moved to reach for it but he was quicker, grabbing it up before she could.

"Give it back!" she yelled, her hand reaching out to take it back but he was able to keep it from her grasp. She huffed in defeat, trying to maintain her composure. "Why the hell would I make a deal with you? You stole my bag and made me miss my flight! And what, did you follow me here? Now I can add stalker and kidnapper to the list."

"I followed you to bring your bag back." Killian removed it from his shoulder and held it out for her.

"Oh and I'm supposed to thank you for that? You stole it from me!" Emma yanked it from his hand, pulling it over her shoulder before reaching out for her phone again but he quickly tucked it in his jacket.

"Don't worry, you'll get your phone back."

Emma shot him a scowl, still clutching onto the umbrella with her other hand. The rain had let up a bit but it was still sprinkling and she hated getting wet. Killian, however was drenched from head to toe. "And I suppose you won't give it back until I listen to what you have to say?" she asked, her tone bitter and resentful.

"Ah, you're quite smart for a lawyer," he teased. She responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"Says the thief who ran off with my bag and hunted me down to bring it back."

"Touché love."

"Don't call me that," she said sharply. "I am not your love."

Killian let out a sigh. "Fine. Emma, I'm sorry I took your bag, but it didn't really seem like you really wanted to go where you were heading."

"So that's why you took it then?" she asked, confused. God, this guy was an idiot.

"No, I took it because I'm a thief. Pay attention, lo- Emma."

She clenched her jaw, pulling the sleeve of her jacket over her hand as she grabbed the umbrella with it, the cold air starting to make her shiver. All she wanted to do was sit down in a warm restaurant and enjoy some sushi after the inconvenience this asshole had already caused her. Was that really too much to ask? "You know I could just scream to get people's attention and have them call the cops on you right?"

"Aye, you could, but I'm quick." He pulled out her phone from his jacket and held it up. "And I still have your precious phone." She sighed warily and rolled her eyes at him. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Could you just tell me what you want so I can move on with my life?" she asked snarkily.

"I told you, I wanted to make you a deal. You want to get back to Storybrooke correct?"

"Yes, of course. I'm getting married in…" Emma pulled back the cuff of her jacket with the hand holding her umbrella, to look at her watch, " ...forty-four hours." She removed her hand and looked up at him again. "What's your point?"

"My point is I'd be willing to drive you… for a price."

"And what would that be? I am not sleeping with you."

Killian chuckled. "That's a relief. I'd probably have to sign a waiver before hand and you'd probably scream your pleasure using legal jargon."

Emma flashed him a sarcastic smirk. "You're assuming you could bring me pleasure," she snickered. "That's quite optimistic, don't you think?"

Killian leaned into her space underneath the umbrella, his heavy gaze making her breath catch as he licked his sinful-looking lips that were wet from the rain. "Is that a challenge?" he asked in a sultry tone, his words low and husky. "I do love a good challenge."

Emma swallowed thickly, eyeing his mouth. She'd be lying if she said she didn't consider it. She blinked, pulling herself from her trance. "In your dreams."

"Oh indeed, princess," he said with a dark smirk. "I'd love to make the meek and rich mayor's daughter scream filthy words as she came undone at my hands."

Confusion fell over features. "How do you know who my father is?"

He gave her a soft shrug. "I did some research. It's easy to look up rich lawyers on the internet, love."

"And I'm guessing that's what you want for driving me to Storybrooke? Money?"

"You really do catch on quick, Emma."

"How much? I'll pay you to leave me alone, how about that? My parents wired me a thousand dollars."

"Not so fast, princess. What I'm asking for is much more than what your parents would send you. Your father comes from old money…" he tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "And I'm quite the greedy scoundrel. I'm thinking more like five-hundred thousand."

Emma looked at him as though he were nuts. "And why would my father give you that kind of money? He can drive here and pick me up himself?"

"That's exactly why I'm going to call and tell him that I'm holding you for ransom."

Emma scoffed. "You are insane. There's no way I would ever make a deal with you. And why the hell would I want a ride from you, let alone trick my father into paying you?"

"Because, I have something you might want back," he replied smugly.

Emma clenched her jaw as she stared him down in a threatening manner. "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. You can just keep the phone. I'll find another way home."

"I'm not talking about the phone." She ignored him and started to walk away as Killian pulled something out of his jacket and held it up. "Go ahead and leave. I'll just mail this to your future husband. At least then he'll know the truth about who he's marrying."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, her face going white as she turned around. Her eyes blew wide when she saw what he was holding. "You wouldn't?" she managed, her eyes glazed over in fear.

"Oh I would."

Emma swallowed thickly, anger engulfing her to the point where she couldn't move. This bastard was holding her diary in his hands, where she had written private thoughts, including how much she didn't want to marry Walsh. She had also scribbled down other things that she didn't want Walsh to know about, or anyone else. "Give that back to me." She approached him, reaching for it but he pulled it away.

"Hmmm… I wonder how your fiancé would feel knowing that you'd rather endure a thousand deaths than marry him… or how your parents would feel about how you'd rather go to art school than be a lawyer..."

Emma huffed in frustration as she tried to grab it again. "That is private!"

"Not for much longer." He pulled it away, stepping back as he cracked open the book, reading one of the pages he had bookmarked. "Oh and this entry is rather quite juicey. I wonder how your fiancé would react finding out about the little dalliance you had with one of your colleagues on your desk at work because Walsh could never satisfy you in the sac," he said in a cocky tone, flashing her a smirk before tucking the diary back into his jacket. "And here I thought you were just a stuffy lawyer with a bug up her ass."

Emma's blood was boiling as he walked away and she followed after him. "Give it back you rat bastard!" she demanded.

He didn't stop.

She couldn't believe he was bribing her with a diary! One that she never left out of her sight. It was the only outlet she had. No one wanted to listen to the rich girl with an Ivy league education whine about how unhappy she was. But no matter what, she put on a smile and accepted everything that was thrown at her. And now it was all about to blow up in her face.

"Fine, we have a deal!" she called out.

He finally stopped before he reached the end of the alley and turned around, lifting his hand to his ear. "What's that?"

"We have a deal. I'll go along with your scheme. But you know it'll never work. My dad will have you arrested as soon as he hands you the money."

A slow, devious smile pulled at his lips as though he got a thrill out of the thought. "Oh princess, you forget… I do love a good challenge."


	4. Chapter 3

The rain died down as Emma walked back to the hotel to retrieve her things while Killian went to get his car. She grabbed her suitcase and carry-on bag, letting Graham carry them down the elevator for her. "Everything all right, Emma?" he asked, his words laced with concern.

Emma flashed him a smile and nodded. "Everything's perfect. I just got offered a ride home," she explained shortly. "So I won't be needing the room after all."

"That's good to hear. Although, I'm sad to see you go again," he assured her as they reached the elevator and stepped inside. He pressed the button for the first floor and set the suitcase at his side as the doors slid shut. He kept looking at her, nervously fidgeting with his fingers as the elevator descended, but Emma didn't pay much attention. She just stared off into space, dreading the trip back home as the classical music enveloped her ears. The hotel used to play the most God awful tunes until Emma lodged a complaint about it. Now, it was more to her liking and listening to it didn't make her want to gouge her eyeballs out.

Graham and Emma were both silent when they reached the desired floor and the door opened with a ding.

"Well, don't be shy. I hope you will consider the Crown Plaza anytime you visit Boston." The Irishman finally managed, winking at her after they emerged from the elevator. He spoke formally because he was required to, but at the same time she knew he was sincere.

"Thank you," she said graciously as they made their way to the front desk where he checked her out of the room. He then grabbed her luggage and escorted her out of the hotel himself.

She was used to the attention she received from the opposite sex. They always went out of their way to please her. Sometimes she couldn't understand why, she only accepted it. Females, on the other hand always hated her for whatever reason - whether they were jealous or just didn't care for Emma's personality - she didn't really know. But maybe she was a bit stiff and closed off sometimes - okay, probably most of the time.

"Do you have a ride Emma?" he asked, a bit confused when there wasn't a cab outside waiting for her.

"Yeah, my driver will be here soon," she assured him.

"Oh," he uttered, as though he were appalled by that idea. "Would you like me to wait with you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine." She leaned in to kiss Graham's cheek, trying to disguise the nervous pit in her stomach as she heard the man's breath hitch. When she pulled away, he touched his cheek, a dazed look in eyes as a smile took over his face. Normally Emma would return it with a flirtatious smile - she loved the attention - but right now she could only offer a half-hearted grin.

"Alright, have a safe trip, Emma."

"Thanks, Graham." Emma cringed as he set her bags down and disappeared inside the hotel. She highly doubted the trip would be safe, considering who her driver was, and it certainly would not be enjoyable.

Emma waited by the curb, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch. When she and Killian had separated, he said he would give her fifteen minutes. It had now been twenty.

Finally, she saw him pull up to the curb and her jaw dropped, seeing the vehicle he was driving. She stepped forward and opened the passenger door, bending down to catch his gaze. "I am not driving in this piece of shit," she stated firmly. "We'll rent a car. I'll pay for it."

Killian put out his hands in protest. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't be dissing my ride. We're driving her whether you want to or not. We play by my rules," he argued through gritted teeth from his seat. "Now get your boney arse in the car before I decide to change my mind and drop your diary in the mail."

She sighed wearily. "Fine, but don't whine to me when your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere."

"Believe me, I won't."

Letting out another exasperated sigh, she got in the car and slammed the door shut. Killian eyed her in confusion. "Your bags?"

"What, you're not going to be a gentleman and get them for me?" she asked, irritated.

Killian laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, love. For your information, I am always a gentleman, but just so we're perfectly clear, I am certainly not one of your lapdogs. There's a difference between being a gentleman and being whipped. You may have other men wrapped around your dainty little finger, but I'm not one of them."

"Ugggh…. fine!" She huffed in frustration and got out of the car, picking up her luggage and going around to the trunk. She waited impatiently for him to open it but when he didn't, she walked up to his door and pounded her fist on the window. He rolled it down with a mocking grin.

"Yes, princess?"

She put up her arms. "Hello? Open the trunk you asshole!"

Killian raised his left hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you through your rudeness and name calling. Maybe you should try asking nicely." He started rolling the window back up, but she put her fingers on the edge of it, attempting to stop it.

"Will you please open the fucking trunk, oh so kind sir?" she muttered sarcastically as he stopped the window from shutting. She was about two seconds away from punching him in the face to wipe off the smug grin he was giving her.

"Princess has a foul mouth," he said, shaking his head. "I normally would enjoy such dirty talk but right now I'm going to need you try that again. This time, pretend to sound as though you mean it."

Emma gritted her teeth, speaking in the most sincere tone she could muster. "Could you please open the trunk so we can be on our way and you can get your precious money." She topped it off by flashing him a sweet smile.

"That's more like it." He pressed a button from where he sat, popping the trunk open for her.

"Thank you," she flashed him a fake smirk and marched back over to the trunk. Using all of her strength, she lifted the suitcase and threw it in, along with her carry-on. She didn't realize until then just how heavy her suitcase was. After shutting the trunk, she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

He pulled away from the hotel and got on the road, driving until he reached a bridge over the river. She eyed him cautiously as he pulled off to the side of the road. "Why did you stop here? You're not planning on murdering me and throwing my body in the river are you? My Mom's a damn good lawyer and my Father was the best cop on the force before he became the mayor. I wouldn't mess with them like that if I were you."

Killian rolled his eyes and handed her a prepaid phone. "The idea is tempting, but you're worth more to me alive, as odd as that sounds. Now I need you to call your parents and tell them what we discussed, and only that. Got it?"

She scolded him, snatching the phone. She had to get rid of the one she had for fear of Walsh or her parents using it to track her down. And she was so torn up knowing that Walsh couldn't constantly call and text her - okay maybe not so much. "Yes, I got it." As Emma dialed her parents' number, she couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She's lied to her parents before. She's snuck out in the middle of the night when she wasn't supposed to, she's agreed to do things for the sake of appeasing her parents, even when she didn't really want to do them. She's lied to Walsh obviously - basically their entire relationship was a lie. But making them believe she was kidnapped so this dirty thief could steal her parents money was wrong on so many levels. The thought of deceiving and making her parents even more worried than they already were made her heart constrict.

Listening to the rings as she waited for someone to answer, the sound seemed deafening to her ears even though the volume was not very high.

"The Nolan residence."

Emma swallowed thickly, hearing the housekeeper on the other end. It was a familiar voice and put her at ease a bit. Dortha had worked for the Nolans since Emma was old enough to remember her. She took care of Emma whenever her parents weren't home and treated her like a friend rather than a child, which Emma had always appreciated.

"Hi, Dortha."

"Oh hi Miss Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize the number."

"It's okay, I'm on a prepaid phone. I just need to talk to my parents."

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Emma replied softly. "I just have to let them know I'm on my way home."

"Oh that's wonderful. They'll be so happy to hear. Your mother isn't here at the moment but let me get your father."

"Thanks, Dortha." Emma waited for what seemed like forever until she heard the sound of her father's voice and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Princess?"

"Daddy…"

"Did you find a way back to us, baby? Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"Actually…" Emma's voice became shaky as she glanced over at Killian, who was staring at her intently. "Daddy… I'm being held for ransom…"

She heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"Father?"

Finally, she heard him clearing his throat before speaking. "Are you…?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My captor is taking me back home… but he's asking for five hundred thousand dollars for a safe return," Emma explained, remembering her conversation with Killian in the alley about what he wanted her to say.

"Did he… did he hurt you?" Her father asked nervously, not even concerned about the money. "I swear to God I'll kill him if he lays a hand on you."

"No… I'm fine, I promise," she breathed out, briefly closing her eyes. She hated lying to him. She hated making him worried.

She heard her father breathe a deep sigh in relief. "Thank God. Can I speak with him please?"

"Yeah." She handed the phone to Killian. "He wants to speak with you."

Killian took it, changing it to speakerphone before he spoke in a deep tone. "Your daughter will be returned safely, I assure you. As long as you all cooperate, there will be no problems. I expect five hundred thousand dollars in unmarked bills and when your daughter and I reach South Carolina, Emma will call to inform you of further instructions and where to drop the money off. If I suspect that any cops are involved, you will not see your daughter ever again got it?" Killian asked, his voice unwavering.

Emma let out a small gasp at the thought.

"I understand," she heard her father say, his voice completely wrecked with worry. "You'll get your money. Just bring her home safely, you hear me. If you so much as harm one hair on my daughter's head, you will not live long enough to spend any of the it."

"Easy Mr. Mayor, there's no need for threats. I assure you your daughter is in good hands." Killian turned his head and flashed her an inappropriate smirk. She responded with a disapproving eye roll before turning her head to look out the passenger window. She just couldn't wait to get this over with and get back home.

Killian gave the phone back to her, urging her to end the call. "I love you, daddy. Tell mom I love her too."

"Okay, love you too, sweetie. Get home safely."

"I will, promise." Emma said goodbye to her father before ending the call, tears threatening her eyes. It pained her knowing that her parents would would be worried sick not knowing if she was alright or not.

"What, you mean Walsh doesn't get an 'I love you' message too?" Killian teased, undoing his seatbelt as she glared at him, ignoring what he asked her.

"Was that really necessary, telling him he'll never see me again if there are cops involved?"

He shrugged. "I needed it to be believable." Opening the door, he stepped out of the vehicle, tossing the phone over the bridge and into the river. He came back and took his seat again. "Ready to go, love?"

"Don't call me that. I am not your love," she muttered spitefully.

"Do you prefer princess?"

"Do you prefer me shoving my six inch heel up your ass?"

He threw her a dirty smirk as though he weren't opposed to the idea. "How did you know I was into that?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Emma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she sank back in her chair. "I figured you were a freak like that. In fact I'm surprised you're not handcuffing me to the door handle."

"I do like it kinky, but as much as I love the idea of you in handcuffs, that would make this an actual kidnapping. And I'm not trying to keep you against your will. You're free to go at anytime. Unless being in handcuffs is your thing?" he asked suggestively.

She ignored the last part he said. "If I do leave, you'll just mail my diary to my fiancé and ruin my life, that's all. You do realize it's still considered kidnapping, right? This is no different than some creep who lures little children into his van by baiting them with sweets or teddy bears."

"You're right about that; kids don't know any better, and neither do you," he said sarcastically. "Except they're innocent and you most certainly are not. Although you're also right about the diary but whether it would ruin your life is debatable. But that's entirely up to you, princess."

"Just drive," she demanded curtly. "And don't call me princess or I'll deliver that promise about driving my heal up your ass. I doubt it would feel good but that's entirely up to you," she said sharply, flashing him a sarcastic smirk.

"Ooh, you're a tough lass," he chuckled, waving his finger at her. "I like it." He reached behind him, grabbing something from the backseat and handing it to her. It was a paper bag from the sushi place she was going to eat at before being rudely interrupted.

"What's this?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's called food, love. I figured I owed it to you since I stole you away from your dinner."

She laughed and shook her head. "You expect me to eat in the car like some slob? I don't think so."

"Then don't eat. It makes no difference to me," he said taking the bag from her. "But we're only stopping for gas and sleep, that's it."

"Fine, I'll eat it." Emma sighed and took it back, their fingers brushing against one another, making her breath hitch. She quickly pulled her hand away, taking the bag with her and looking inside of it. She had to hide the smile threatening her lips, seeing the assortment of her favorite kinds of fish in the to-go container. Mackerel and Salmon and Tuna along with some California Rolls. She grabbed the chopsticks and opened the container.

Once she sampled the Salmon, closing her eyes and savoring the texture and taste in her mouth before swallowing, she had never been so happy to eat sushi, even though she didn't like to eat in front of people. She was raised to believe that type of dining etiquette was rude. It was even more awkward with Killian staring at her while she ate and licked her lips. "Sorry," she apologized, offering him the tray. "Would you like one?"

Killian chuckled, shaking his head.

"What? It's impolite to eat in front of people who aren't also eating."

"Ah, so you do have manners."

"Of course I do. I grew up in a wealthy household where anything else was not tolerated. Whether I choose to use them on you or not is a completely different story."

"Well, for your information, I already ate. I just find it quite exhilarating watching you enjoy sushi," he said, throwing her a sultry smirk. "I like a lass who knows how to eat fish."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She rolled her eyes, unable to decide whether that was really creepy or oddly arousing. "Are there any more kinky quirks I should be aware of before I have to endure forteen hours in the car with you?"

He turned his head, arching an intrigued brow as he leaned in, swiping his tongue across his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, his voice dripping with pure sin.

She lost another breath, her eyes falling to his lips as she tried to steady her fingers. Perhaps she did want to know, but she wasn't about to admit it. He was blackmailing her for crying out loud. So instead she gulped as his blue depths pierced into her for what seemed like hours rather than seconds before she caught herself and tore herself away, looking down at her sushi. "Would you just drive please? I want to get home as soon as possible," she said quietly, taking another fish between her chopsticks and sliding it into her mouth.

He complied, looking towards the road and taking the wheel. "As you wish."

Killian pulled away from the side of the road as Emma looked out her window. They were both silent as he continued through town.

She wasn't looking forward to being stuck in the car with him for fourteen hours - if his shitty yellow Volkswagen would even make it that far.


	5. Chapter 4

Emma pressed her forehead against the window, watching her breath fog up the small area of glass as her cheek rested on her fist. The clouds were dissipating and the sun was shining through the clear azure sky as she watched the distance between the yellow bug and the tall buildings of Boston grow wider and wider through the passenger mirror.

She wasn't sure what she did to deserve this. Sure, she's made some mistakes in her life, but she's also put up with _everything_ and rarely ever complained about _anything_. She'd always seen the look on her parents' faces when they were proud of her, it was just too damn difficult to disappoint them. So one could say that everything she's done was to see their proud, happy smiles. Everything she'd ever done was for her parents. Even now, she was not to trying to get to Walsh because she wanted to marry him. She was going back to him because she wanted to see her parents be blissfully happy watching their daughter walk down the aisle.

"It's too bloody quiet. What do say we listen to some tunes?" Killian's voice pulled Emma from her thoughts, but as he asked her the question he was already turning on the radio and changing the station to heavy metal.

Emma frowned, turning her head to narrow her eyes at him. "How about we don't and say we did?"

"What's the problem, Nolan? Not a fan of music?"

"No, I'm not a fan of these people considering themselves musicians when all they do is scream into their microphones."

Killian sighed and changed the station. "Maybe you just don't have good taste in music."

"Yeah, what would I know about music?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I started playing the piano when I was four and by the time I was ten I could play the flute, cello and violin and won first place in various international competitions as well as playing piano at the Carnegie hall. And that was on top of the gymnastics, swimming and fencing classes I took. So you're right, what the hell do I know about having good taste in music?" Emma veered her eyes towards her window again, watching the trees pass by in a blur.

She could feel Killian's gaze on her and there was a brief pause before he spoke in an impressed tone. "Ah, well then I underestimated you, Nolan. But it's easy to accomplish those things when your parents can afford all of those classes and extracurricular activities. Most children are not as privileged." He spoke the words as though he knew far too well what is was like to be underprivileged.

She shot her eyes at him, glaring at the bastard. Making her feel sorry for him after he kidnapped and blackmailed her was not going to work. "Money did not make me talented in those things. Dedication, focus and practice - a few things you obviously know nothing about."

"So you think… well guess what princess, you know nothing about me," he said quietly, offended. "I'll have you know, I'm skilled at many things and I didn't need classes or money to be good at them," Killian almost snarled through his teeth as he turned the volume up on the radio. At least the music wasn't as bad. Classic rock was something she could bare to listen to.

Emma turned the music down so she could ask the question that had been blooming in her brain since he mentioned it. "So tell me, if money's not important to you, as you say it's not, then what do you need $500,000 for?"

Killian turned up the volume again and spoke louder. "It's none of your business." He started whistling along with the music, obviously trying to avoid anything else she might be inclined to ask him.

Emma pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as he continued to sing. She had to admit he had a pleasant voice, he knew how to hold a tune at least. She sank back in her chair and closed her eyes, wishing for this trip to over as soon as possible.

Half an hour went by and she remained silent as he continued singing. She had attempted to fall asleep but had no such luck.

"You know, Nolan, for someone as musical as you claim to be, I would think you wouldn't be opposed to singing along to a good tune in the car."

"Yeah, well I don't sing. And this is hardly what I would call a good tune," she rebutted.

He shrugged and reached into the center console, pulling out a cassette tape.

Emma scoffed when he inserted it into the cassette player. "Who has tapes anymore? You do realize this is the twenty-first century right?"

"Aye, but as you can see this car doesn't have a CD player or other fancy way to play music."

"Well, maybe when you get your money, you can invest in a better stereo system or better yet a decent car. That is if my father doesn't throw you in jail."

"You mean Daddy?" He teased with a snarky smirk.

Emma scowled at him.

"Oh Daddy, please save me from this terrible man," Killian mocked in a high-pitched tone.

Emma promptly reached over and punched his shoulder. "I do not sound like that!"

"Sorry, love, but you kind of do," he said, chuckling as he removed one hand from the steering wheel and rubbed his shoulder. "Although I must say, you may sound like a five year old daddy's girl but you certainly don't hit like one."

"You're just lucky it was your shoulder and not your face… or worse," she spat as she eyed the spot she was referring to.

"Oi! Unless you're referring to more enjoyable activities, you can leave my jewels out of this."

"Believe me, I'm not, so don't test me," she threatened firmly.

They were silent after that, until a particular song started playing that caused Emma's ears to perk up and Killian rolled the windows down and started singing along as he rested his elbow on the door and tapped on the side of the roof with his hand, matching the beat of the music.

"I see a bad moon a-rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today."

A small smirk threatened her lips but she'd be damned if she were to give into it.

"Come on, Nolan, sing along. You know you want to," he encouraged, turning his head to smirk at her. "Don't tell me you're too sophisticated to sing in the car with the windows rolled down."

Emma ignored him and looked out of her opened window.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He continued singing, the music igniting memories of when she was a child and listening to her Walkman, this particular song playing when she was sick of the more "eloquent" music, as her mother would call it, that she spent two hours a day on the piano bench playing. The Walkman was a gift from her father that she was not allowed to tell Mary Margaret about. It was their little secret, he would say to her. And so she kept it hidden in her oak chest when she wasn't listening to it.

"I hear hurricanes a-blowing  
I know the end is coming soon."

Killian glanced at her in surprise, a dark brow raised to the creases of his forehead. Even Emma was shocked that she still remembered the lyrics of the song. She instantly felt nervous, but she pushed down her nerves, a task she became very good at over the years and continued, her voice hitting an alto vocal range.

"I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin"

Feeling self-indulgent, enjoying the familiar tune, she started belting out the lyrics, even with Killian staring at her heavily before watching the road again.

"Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise."

She got into it, even humming the guitar solo as Killian whistled along to it. Then he started singing along with her.

It felt rather freeing, singing and hanging her arm at the window, feeling the harsh wind on her skin. It was something she hadn't done since she was in college.

"One eye is taken for an eye  
Oh don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise  
There's a bad moon on the rise"

The song ended and Emma had a smile on her face.

Killian flashed her a questioning look. "I thought you didn't sing?"

"I normally don't... but I used to listen to that song as a kid," she explained. "My father bought me a Walkman was I was younger."

"Do you still have it?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No," was all she said and then it grew silent again.

Killian drove for two hours before Emma begged him to go to a rest stop so she could use the restroom. Instead, he pulled into a gas station.

"Oh no, I'm not using the toilet here," she stated firmly.

"And what's the bloody difference between going here and a rest stop?"

"They're much cleaner. They have janitors who clean the toilets. You think the minimum wage gas station attendant gives a shit about cleaning the toilet? I'm not using the nasty restroom."

"Then I guess you're holding it in until we get to Maryland, which is three hours away."

"Then I'll just pee on your seats."

Killian shrugged nonchalantly. "If sitting in your own pee is what will make you feel better than by all means. I guarantee it's not the worst bodily fluid that's made contact with that seat." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and flashing her a cocky grin.

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh." She lifted her hand to the door handle and opened the door. "Fine. You're an asshole," she huffed and started to get out.

"I've been called worse," he called out behind her.

Emma slammed the door and marched into the gas station asking for a key to the ladies room when she realized it was locked Like it was a fucking privilege to use the shit-hole they called a restroom. The attendant handed it to her on a red wooden stick and she pulled out a tissue from her purse to take it. People looked at her strangely but she didn't care. If people took it in the restroom with them, who knew what it was contaminated with. She carried the key as though it would burn her. She went inside the restroom and covered the toilet seat in a mountain of toilet paper while holding her nose with her other hand. It was probably the most unpleasant experience she ever had while using the restroom... and she used to live in the dorms.

Making her way back to the car, she saw that Killian was not there. She looked behind her and saw him inside through the window, so she scurried over to the car and got in on the passenger side, turning around and reaching into his duffle bag from the back seat. She rummaged through it as quickly as she could, but to her dismay, there was no diary, just his clothes, underwear, a sketchpad and also some condoms and a pair of handcuffs. The damn bastard did have handcuffs! Grumbling to herself, she held them up, certain that they were not used for some weird, kinky sex fetish. "I'm not keeping you against your will my ass," Emma cursed under her breath and she threw the handcuffs back into the bag.

"You know, if you wanted to get a peek at my underwear, all you had to was ask."

She jerked at the sound of his voice and quickly closed the bag, turning around and sitting back in her seat. "In your dreams. I want my diary back," she demanded in a haughty voice. "How do I know that once everything is all said and done, I'm not going to find out that you mailed it anyways?"

He tilted his head at her as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of twinkles. "It's called trust. You should try it sometime."

Emma eyed him suspiciously. "Did you steal that?"

He shrugged as he opened the wrapper, but before he could take one of the twinkies out, she snatched it from his hands. "Oi!"

"You stole this didn't you?"

"So what if I did? It's a dollar fifty."

"Well, I'm not going to jail over a fucking twinkie." Emma felt anger rise in her blood and opened the door, stepping out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going in to pay for it, what do you think?" she muttered as she started heading towards the station.

Killian quickly got out and ran around the car, catching up to her and taking the twinkies back. "Emma…"

Emma stopped and turned around, scolding him. "Why did you steal it?" she asked him as though he were a five year old child. "We could have easily paid for it."

"Because that's what I do, Emma. If you haven't noticed, I don't live the glamorous life that you do. I haven't had everything handed to me by my parents, I had to fight for what little I have," he muttered spitefully.

Emma's blood was running hot. "Everything my parents gave me, I worked hard for and I've never stolen a goddamn thing in my life, so don't pretend you know me!" she shouted angrily, very much annoyed at this point. "What else did you take? Let me guess, you stole this piece of shit too?" she asked, pointing to the car.

"Actually it was given to me by a friend and it holds a lot of fond memories, thank you very much."

She scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure it does."

Killian looked down, his eyes full of sorrow and sadness and Emma glanced at his arm as he held the twinkles in his hand, remembering the tattoo that was hidden underneath his jacket sleeve.

"It belonged to her, didn't it?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, confused and surprised. "Milah from your tattoo? I saw it when we met in the airport."

He looked up at her, revealing a side that Emma hadn't seen of him before. He showed his vulnerability on full display, she could see it in his eyes. "She was my girlfriend… and she passed away along time ago. The car was her brother's and we were close friends. He gave it to me after she died."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, although it was no excuse for becoming a thief, but she had a feeling there was much more to the story. She stepped closer, attempting to offer a kind gesture because wasn't that what people did in situations like this? She reached her hand out, placing it gently on his arm, but he backed away, deflecting her attempts.

"Tell me something, Emma… have you ever been in love?" he asked bitterly.

Emma shook her head. She knew there was no point in trying to lie. He had already seen the proof written in her diary. And she certainly didn't love the men she had casual encounters with at work. She merely used them as an escape from reality. "No, I've never been in love."

"Then you couldn't possibly understand what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Killian, I wasn't trying to... I was just-"

"I'm fine," he said curtly, interrupting her. "I'll pay for the damn twinkles." He turned around and marched inside before she could say anything.

Emma sighed, exasperated as she got in the car. When Killian joined her again, he tossed her a pack of twinkies as well, and she caught it instinctively, taken off guard by the gesture. "Happy now? I paid for the twinkies and even got you one too."

"Thanks…" she murmured, eyeing it curiously.

He looked over at her knowingly. "What? You can't tell me you've never had a twinkie before, love?" he asked, his words much more kind than before.

She shook her head. It did look tempting but, looking at the nutrition information on the back of the wrapper, she could see that it was loaded with sugar, fat and preservatives.

"You can't look at that love. It's unhealthy, that's the whole point."

She glanced over at him, confused. "And what, you intend on being old and fat with a huge twinkie gut when you're older?" she laughed at the image she implanted in her own head.

"No… I mean that twinkies are a guilty pleasure. You know it's bad for you but you do it anyways because it's like a small piece of heaven and too sinful and delicious to pass up."

"Kind of like stealing?"

Guilt fell over his features as he gave a nod. "Aye, like stealing. There are consequences, but the high you get from doing something forbidden… there's nothing like it."

Emma nodded understandingly. "Kind of like when I used to climb out of my bedroom window in the middle of the night, even though my parents told me it was bedtime and I wasn't allowed to leave the room. But I felt a sense of freedom and a rush of adrenaline pumping through my blood from the fear of getting caught," she explained, a spark of nostalgia in her eyes from the memories.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, exactly."

Emma was still unsure about the golden treat in her hand, but she took one out of the package anyway.

"Go ahead, try it love. You won't regret it."

She brought it to her lips and tentatively opened her mouth, taking a bite of the creme-filled goodness. It was soft and sweet, melting in her mouth and she closed her eyes, enjoying the flavor and licking her lips.

"See? What did I tell you, Nolan?" he asked playfully. "It's delicious isn't it?"

She opened her eyes again, swallowing the bite of the twinkie in her mouth. "You're right, it's like a small piece of heaven. I've never had anything quite like it."

Killian grinned widely in success. "See, it's not so bad giving into your sinful desires once and while, is it? I'll have you converted soon enough."

Emma rolled her eyes as she licked the sticky sweetness off of her fingers. "It's just a twinkie. Now, can we hit the road? I want to make it on time for my wedding."

"As you wish."

Killian drove another three hours, listening and singing along to music and chatting with her occasionally to pass the time before he was too sleepy to drive anymore.

They were now in Maryland, about halfway to Storybrooke.

"What do you say we get a motel for the night?"

"You could let me drive?" she suggested.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. You already tried to find your diary once, I'm not letting you drive while I sleep."

"What, you don't _trust_ me?" she asked, throwing the use of his own word in his face with an innocent ring in her tone.

"Not when the only thing stopping you from fleeing is a bloody diary. I mean, if I were you I certainly wouldn't be here for any other reason, especially when my family is being threatened and tricked."

"And tell me something, what happened to yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Perhaps I would," she admitted earnestly.

"Another time. Right now we should both get some shut-eye."

"Fine, but we're going to a hotel."

Killian didn't bother to argue with her and they drove to the nearest one, gathering their bags and heading inside. They went up to the desk asking for two rooms with king-size beds.

"I'm sorry, we only have one available for the night on such short notice and it only has one king-side bed."

Emma sighed and Killian gave her a cocky smirk along with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "It looks like we're sharing a bed, love."

"No, it looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor," Emma assured him with a sarcastic smile as she handed the desk clerk the money for the room. "We'll take it."

They went to their room, setting their bags down when they entered. Emma walked around the small room and the bathroom, making sure it was suitable. Even if it wasn't, she was certain Killian wouldn't move to a different hotel anyway, plus it was the middle of the night and they were lucky they even managed to get this one. Emma removed her jacket, not looking forward to her night there.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can I trust you won't go anywhere, love?"

She shrugged. "Would you trust you?"

"Fair point, Emma," he said with a grin. "I'll just be taking these with me then, he said holding up the bag and jacket that contained all of his belongings along with her diary. He stepped into the bathroom and she huffed in frustration, crossing her arms as she plopped on the edge of the bed.

She waited until she heard the shower turn on before she went to the bathroom door, hoping to snag her diary while he was in the shower, but the door was locked. She became even more angry, and if she were being honest, it killed her not being able to contact her family. She knew they were worried sick.

Emma pursed her lips in thought, pondering a way to escape this predicament.

Killian emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, one hand carrying his duffel bag and jacket and the other securing the towel he had wrapped around his hips.

Emma's breath hitched when she saw him, her eyes drinking in his half naked form. Beads of water were dripping down his body as he threw the bag down next to the bed and draped his jacket over the arm of a chair and she couldn't help but notice his muscular arms and sculpted chest, dark hair matted down as a thin trail of it lead her eyes over his taut abs and the v-shape below that pointed to the towel-covered area.

Her cheeks became warm with blush when she realized how long she had been staring.

"See something you like, Nolan?" he asked, but she could tell by the amusement in his expression that he already knew the answer to that.

Emma stood from the bed and sauntered over to him, a mischievous smirk gracing her lips. "What if I do?"

She could see the visible transformation in his features. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes growing wide. with shock. "You know, I was just thinking about what you said before when you talked about it being okay to give into sinful desires once in awhile." Emma spoke in a dark, seductive voice as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart thumping widely underneath her touch.

"Is that so, love?" he asked curiously.

Emma's grin broadened, her eyes following her fingers as they danced along his skin, making their way to his waistline. "It is very much so." She could hear the stutter in his breathing as she stepped closer, locking eyes with him. "Just think about it… what would my father do if he found out it his little girl was fucking the thief who held her for ransom?" Watching his pupils dilate as her eyes studied his face with a dark smile, she could tell his interest was highly piqued.

Killian licked his lips, his eyes falling to her mouth. "Once again I underestimated you, Nolan. You're a very naughty girl," he managed, his voice shaky and deep. "And you deserve to be punished."

Emma laughed roguishly and leaned in, brushing her lips across his ear as her hand curled around the end of the towel that was secured at his hip."You have no idea how naughty I can be," she whispered before loosening the towel, pulling it from his body. She could hear a small gasp escape his lips as she pulled away to take in the sight, his long, hard length on full display as she licked her lips. "But I think you're the one who needs to be punished." Suddenly, she pushed him against the wall, smashing her lips into his and he made no protest as he sharply grabbed her hips and groaned into her mouth.

Her tongue eagerly found his and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his hands rose to cup her cheeks.

Emma slid her hand between them and slipped her fingers around his cock, earning a rough growl as she turned him around and backed him up toward the bed. She had to admit, he was a really good kisser and _god_ , he felt good in her hand as she roughly stroked his dick.

She released him only to push him onto the bed and she climbed on top of him, her knees straddling his hips as she reclaimed his lips. The kiss became heated, every inch of her skin on fire as his tongue eagerly worked against hers swallowing the little moans she offered. His hands crawled under her shirt and she tore her lips from his, leaving them both panting as she sat up. She could feel his hard member against her core as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Killian reached for her breasts, his strong hands kneading them through the lace material of her black bra as she leaned down to kiss him again. She swallowed the guttural groan that he offered as she reached for his length again, taking him in her hand. His breathing was shattered as she bit his lip, softly nibbling and sucking as she pumped his cock, and it took everything in her to break the kiss. "Condom?" she asked, her words strangled through her heavy panting.

"Aye, it's in my bag," he replied desperately. "Hurry love, or I might explode far too quickly." She hurried off of the bed and bent down, reaching into his bag. She searched for the condoms and found them quickly before turning her head to look at him as she quietly grabbed the handcuffs.

Still catching his breath, his eyes were dark with desire as he looked over at her, eagerly awaiting.

Emma smirked and came back to him, keeping the cuffs behind her back as she held out the condom in her left hand. She straddled him and leaned down almost touching his lips with hers, her right hand moving to the side of the bed out of his line of vision. He reached for the condom, but she pulled it away and shook her head. "Ah ah, let me put that on for you," she giggled, then kissed him breathlessly, slipping the condom between her fingers as she grabbed his right hand and held it above his head. She moaned into the kiss, keeping him distracted as her other hand rose up and reached above his head. With his right hand pinned to the headboard, Emma smoothly and quickly put one end of the handcuffs around his wrist and the other she clasped around the wooden bar before he even knew what was happening. She pulled away and got off of the bed as fast as she could and watched as his face fell in confusion. He pulled sharply on the cuff. "Nolan?"

With hurried movements, Emma put on her shirt before grabbing his jacket. His eyes widened, realizing her tactics. She reached into his jacket and pulled out his car keys and her diary, hearing him let out a heavy sigh. "Bloody hell… don't do this please… I'm begging you…" he pleaded angrily as he pulled harshly on the handcuffs, but she didn't stop her mission until she gathered her suitcase and reached the door, looking back at him.

"Sorry love, but it looks like the lawyer outsmarted the thief." Emma flashed him a satisfied grin as she took in the view of the naked man handcuffed to the bed one last time before turning and opening the door. The maid would certainly get a show when she came in to clean the next morning. She heard a particularly hard bang of the metal handcuffs against the wood as she scurried out the door, hearing him shout after her.

 _"Nolaaaaaaan!"_

Emma slammed the door shut and ran for the yellow bug, jumping in and and taking off so quickly, the tires shrieked against the pavement as she pulled out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 5

Emma was grinning in success, the symbol of her freedom appearing in the form of the Maryland State sign ahead. She couldn't believe how easy it was to dupe Killian. He actually believed she was going to sleep with him after he robbed her, blackmailed her and threatened her father?! Emma laughed; she was utterly tickled at the whole idea. But maybe she was just happy to finally be able to go home.

That smile, however, faded quickly when she realized there was smoke creeping through the cracks of the hood, emerging from the engine. Emma hadn't even crossed the state line yet when the car started spitting and sputtering, slowing down as Emma pressed on the break. She quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and it stopped abruptly as the engine died.

She turned over the ignition, but there was only the sound of the vehicle's failed attempts to start. "Come on, come on, don't do this to me now…" She tried to start it several more times, uttering words of encouragement, but she had no such luck.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Emma muttered angrily as she pounded on the steering wheel with her fist. "I knew this damned piece of junk wasn't going to make it!" She let out a frustrated scream as she continuously hit the steering wheel with both hands as though that would make the car magically roar to life. "Son of a bitch!"

Emma finally relented, her hands falling from tiredness as she let the back of her head sink into the seat. What was she going to do now? She had no phone to call for help and she was in the middle of nowhere in the dark! An unsettling shiver shot down her spine as she made sure all of the doors were locked. This was like living her worst nightmare. Emma concocted all of the possible scenarios that could happen to her. She's seen the movies and heard of young women suddenly disappearing, never to be heard from or found again. That was going to be her.

She was never going to make it back to her hometown, she would never again be greeted by the warm, loving arms of her parents. She would never again be graced by their smells; her mother of vanilla perfume and cinnamon and her father spicy cologne and expensive suits. She would never again feel wrapped up in her mother's soft embrace or her father's strong arms. This was God's way of punishing her for cheating on Walsh, she thought. Even though she didn't love him, it was still cheating and she took him for granted. Walsh would never harm a fly, he'd always been a nice guy and worked hard for a living even though he didn't have to, considering he'd be rich either way. He was the perfect guy… just not perfect for her.

A half an hour passed and she she could feel a chill from the cold when the warm air from the previously available heater had dissipated. There were no working interior lights of course, so she did her best to search the car for anything that would be of use to her - a flashlight or a jacket or something to keep her warm. Luckily she managed to find a blanket and pillow in the backseat and covered herself up, resting the pillow behind her head. Even though the scent of the items reminded her of Killian and were actually very comforting, she felt goosebumps crawling over her skin from imagining the reason why Killian would keep a pillow and blanket on the road with him. He slept in his car.

Emma's heart ached for him. Suddenly, the idea of being stuck in the hotel with him sounded much more appealing than her current predicament. She should've never left him.

She leaned over and reached for the glove compartment, unlatching it and feeling around inside for a flashlight. She found one and turned it on and just as she was about to shut the glove compartment, she saw a bunch of notebook paper folded up, that she found to be intriguing. She was stuck in the car with no cell phone after all so it wouldn't take much to keep her entertained.

Pulling out the papers, she unfolded them, using the flashlight to observe the childlike writing on the pages. Shuffling through them and quickly scanning over them, she realized they were letters to Killian from a little girl named Sophie. From what Emma gathered in Sophie's writing, the little girl was ten years old and had two younger brothers. They lost their father when they were younger and their mother was struggling to pay the bills and make ends meet even while working two jobs. That was before they lost their house in a fire.

Emma continued reading the letters, discovering more with each one. Now the four of them were living in a homeless shelter and the mother lost both of her jobs because she could no longer afford to take the bus to work everyday. She was also diagnosed with cancer before the fire happened but she couldn't afford to get insurance to pay the medical bills. At first they had support, people had supplied them with gift baskets and clothes and other gestures of sympathy but that eventually tapered off. Now, Sophie was worried she and her brothers would be taken away from their mother.

Emma felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She'd been so ungrateful and spoiled, always wishing for things she didn't have when she had everything she needed right in front of her. Why did it matter that she had a fulfilling job or that she had gotten to go the school that she wanted or married a man she was actually in love with? There were people much worse off than her.

Her heart tore for them. She had no idea how they were associated to Killian or how he knew them, but reading about their situation broke her heart. Emma wasn't sure what Killian had written to Sophie but she thanked him a lot throughout the letters. Killian had sent them clothes and food and other necessities throughout their time in the shelter. It sounded like he did what he could for them, but Emma imagined there wasn't much he could do.

When Emma finished skimming over Sophie's correspondence with Killian, her eyes widened in realization.

Could the five hundred thousand be for this family? He obviously cared about them and did what he could to help. And when he found out how rich Emma and her parents were, he saw an opportunity and jumped on it. But why go about it this way? Why couldn't he've just told her about the situation and asked for the money? When he researched her father, he must've found out that David donates hundreds of thousands of dollars every year towards charities and orphaned children from his own pocket.

Emma felt a pang of guilt, even though she shouldn't. How could she have known the money was for this family? Killian barely divulged any information to her whatsoever. She knew nothing about him, nothing about his family or his life or how he became a thief in the first place, so why she should she feel bad?

She did feel bad though.

Emma had always been raised to want to help those in need and to show love and compassion for other people. It was difficult to show that though when someone stole from her, and not to mention that in the last twelve hours she's known Killian, he's managed to make her life completely miserable.

Folding the sheets of paper and tucking them back into the glove compartment, Emma was deep in thought, still digesting what she had learned from the letters. She was contemplating going back to him so that she could find out who this family is and help them out.

After she closed the compartment, she started to straighten up in her seat again, looking up over the dashboard when she was overwhelmed by a flood of lights that swept over the bug and blinded her. A semi truck was approaching, so Emma quickly had to decide if she should get out and try to wave him down. If she were to try and walk back to the hotel, she'd be walking for probably an hour in the dark. If she slept and waited until morning, Killian might already be gone by the time she got there.

Emma sighed. Either way, she was screwed, so she unlocked the door and scrambled out of the bug, waving her hands in the air to get the truck driver's attention. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was praying to god that the trucker wasn't a rapist or psycho killer as the massive vehicle slowed down and eventually came to a stop. She gulped harshly and warily made her way to the passenger's side, opening the door.

"Evening, sweetie. Where you headin'?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she looked over the seat to see a woman greeting her. She appeared to be in her forties, she was a stocky build and chewing gum while wearing a baseball cap on her head, but she seemed friendly enough.

"I just need to get back to my hotel. It's about five miles from here. My car died and I have no phone to call anyone."

"No problem. Hop in. I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much. I just need to grab my bag."

"Sure thing."

Emma went back to the car and retrieved her bag, swinging the strap over her shoulder. She was about to leave, but then turned around crawled over the seats to fetch the letters from the glove compartment. She didn't feel right about leaving the car stranded with those letters in it. Emma tucked them into her bag and came back to the truck, hauling herself up and plopping into the seat.

She told the woman where to go and they chit chatted on the way there. Emma learned that the truck driver's name was Louise, she grew up in Alabama with four brothers and the trucking company was a family business.

Arriving at the hotel, Emma thanked Louise and climbed down from the truck with her bag before shutting the door. The truck pulled away and Emma took out the room key from her bag as she made her way to the door with her room number.

Unlocking and opening the door, she slowly stepped inside the hotel room where she had left Killian.

The light was still on and he was still on the bed with his hand cuffed to the headboard. And he was sleeping.

He had managed to cover himself in a blanket and his head was laying on the pillow, his eyes closed shut and he was breathing softly, his chest moving in a slow rhythm. Emma quietly stepped over to his bag and searched through it, digging out the key to the handcuffs. She used it to release his hand from the cuff, delicately soothing the red mars on his wrist with her fingers. Raising his hand to her lips she laid a soft kiss to the marks before gently lowering his hand to his side in the mattress. She was instantly seeing him in a different light now that she knew what his intentions were. Maybe that was why he had kept her from the truth, Emma guessed.

She removed the other cuff from the headboard before putting the handcuffs and key back in his bag. She almost thought better of it and put them in her own bag, just in case he still held a grudge against her and wanted to pay her back for leaving him there but he could've found the cuffs in her bag just as easily while she were sleeping. Emma removed her jacket and sweater, revealing the tank top she had underneath. She brushed her teeth before switching off the light and going over to the other side of the bed, lifting the sheet and slipping in underneath. She was reduced to sleeping in her clothes because the only pajamas she had with her were satin nightgowns. Emma turned to her side, watching Killian as she tucked her hands between the pillow and her cheek.

She pulled the covers over her and started to close her eyes, glad that she was finally able to sleep.

"Decided to come back, I see."

Emma's eyes flew open at the sound of Killian's voice and she saw that his eyelids were still closed. "Yeah, I did. So what?"

He opened his eyes and turned on his side, his stunning blue eyes taking her breath away even in the dark as he gazed over at her. "So… you just changed your mind and came back?"

Emma turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "You're sorry excuse of a car broke down and I was forced to walk back because I had no way to call for help and we're in the middle of nowhere," she muttered, closing her eyes again.

She could no longer see him but she knew that he was frowning at her. "What did you do to my car?" he asked spitefully.

"I didn't do anything to it. The engine died."

Killian groaned in frustration, and Emma felt the bed shift as he rolled over on his back as well. There was silence for a brief moment before he spoke again. That must have been an awfully short walk if you got dropped off by that semi-truck..."

Shit.

Emma opened her eyes again and glanced over at him, catching him looking at her with a small smirk.

"I saw through the crack in the curtains."

Emma's eyes blew wide. "You were awake this whole time?

"Aye. You thought I could actually sleep with one of my hands cuffed to the bloody bed? Not exactly a comfortable position, lass."

Emma scoffed. "Well, it's your fault for having handcuffs in your bag. And besides, you're one to talk. You actually thought that I would have sex with you! You're really full of yourself, you know that?"

Killian shrugged, an impish smirk curving his lips. "I like to think of it as being optimistic." He wriggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner and turned over on his side without keeping his distance, interfering with her space. "As far as the handcuffs go, it was the only way to keep you from getting the diary while I slept. And obviously that didn't work very well."

She flashed him a sarcastic smirk. "Obviously."

"Just admit it, love… even though you were pretending, you can't deny you didn't enjoy kissing me. I could see it in your eyes."

Emma shot him an eyeroll. "I'm a really good actress. Did I mention I was in Drama club in high school?"

"Deny it all you want but we both know it's true. You couldn't get enough, that's why you kissed me while I was sleeping."

"I kissed the marks on your wrist," she argued defensively. "I felt bad that I left okay?" Emma turned on her side, facing away from him as she huffed in frustration.

"You saw the letters, didn't you? Why else would you've come back here?"

Emma didn't say anything, she just expelled a silent breath.

"It's just as I suspected… suddenly I'm worth coming back for when you realized why I wanted the money in the first place."

Emma rolled around to face him again, an inquiring look falling over her features. "So, it's true? The money is for Sophie and her family?"

Killian sighed in frustration and grabbed a pillow, using it to cover himself as he got up, turning away from her, and he bent over to grab his pants. He tossed the pillow aside and pulled his jeans on. Emma blushed and smirked as she snuck a peek at his bare butt.

He buttoned up his pants, not answering her question.

"Killian… we can just tell my father what the money's for. He runs a charity, he'll underst-"

Killian spun around, anger in his eyes. "We're not telling him," he stated firmly. "Sophie and her family will not be put on display as a charity case, you got it?'

Before Emma could answer, Killian marched to the door and went outside.

She groaned and got out of the bed, following after him. He was staring off into space when she approached him.

"Killian... " she called softly, putting her hand on his arm. He tore his arm away from her grasp.

"I don't need your sympathy. And neither do the Sheldons."

Emma started to get irritated. "Oh, believe me I don't have sympathy for you! I mean how could I? You stole from me, blackmailed and threatened to ruin my life! And you wonder why I wouldn't think you were worth coming back for?! Please… why would I come back to someone who won't share a shred of detail about themselves? Who closes himself off and pretends to hide behind this fake persona, making me think you're this scoundrel who only knows how to steal? You were right before when you said I had no reason not to try and escape. I didn't have to come back, but I did. So maybe instead of trying to push me away you could let me help this family get back on their feet." With that said, Emma turned around and used her key to open the door, stepping inside. Her blood was boiling, she was so frustrated. This man was infuriating! She went over to set the key card on the nightstand as she heard the door open.

"Emma…"

"I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to rest before we have to go and get your car towed to an auto shop and get it fixed. We have a long day tomorrow," Emma reminded him as she grabbed a blanket and pillow from the mattress and turned around, walking toward the sofa on the other side of the room. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

As she walked past Killian, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him flush against his chest. Gasping in surprise, she gazed into the intensity of his blue depths, seeing the pain and despair. "Thank you," he whispered, lifting his other hand to swipe a few strands of hair out of her face. "Thanks for coming back."

Emma swallowed thickly, getting lost in his eyes. "I came back to help them."

He nodded, a soft smile curving his lips. "I know. You're not a spoiled brat like you've made me think you are."

Emma removed her arm from his grasp, glaring at him. "Oh really? You don't think so?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged casually. "Maybe a little spoiled but I'm not the only one who hides behind a fake persona. You and I… we're two of a kind." Killian took the pillow and blanket from her hands. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed."

Emma sighed, crossing her arms. "How about this? I'll share the bed if you promise to tell me more about yourself tomorrow? I mean, if we're going to be spending all this time together and I'm going to be helping you, don't you think I deserve to know who you are?"

"Fair enough, love. You've got yourself a deal." Killian lifted a sultry brow, a big smirk tugging at his lips. "Besides, I never turn down a woman, offering to share her bed with me."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, heading to the bed. "You shouldn't say never. I mean what if she has herpes or something?"

He eyed her in agreement. "Another fair point."

Emma got into bed with a smug grin. "I have many fair points. I'm a lawyer, remember?"

He chuckled as he tossed the pillow and blanket on the bed and joined her, pulling the covers over himself. "I think you mean you have a lot of fair points despite the fact that you're a lawyer." Emma rolled her eyes again and grabbed a pillow, playfully hitting him with it.

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked, snagging the pillow and curling it between his arms as the two of them rolled on their sides, facing each other.

"You're pretty gullible for a thief."

"Oh yeah, well you're pretty sassy for a rich girl," he shot back, flashing a smirk and quirking up his brow. "Or should I say woman?"

Emma shook her head against the pillow, a broad smile crawling across her lips. "Please… you have no idea how sassy I can be. But make no mistake, I'm no girl."

Killian chuckled. "Forgive me love. I shouldn't have doubted you." There was mischief dancing in his eyes as he leaned in closer, speaking in a deep, husky voice. "You kissed the holy hell out of me, touched me like a little vixen and had me on my back in two seconds. You certainly are no girl."

Emma blushed, a coy smile crossing her lips. "Yeah, and I hated every minute of it," she taunted with a small laugh.

"I would agree love, but we both know that was definitely not the case." Killian said, winking at her. They shared a laugh but then grew silent and more serious. "Love, just promise me you won't tell your father yet. You can call and talk to your parents of course. We'll buy another phone tomorrow, but I have to be certain that I'll get the money for Sophie and her family. And even though I'm sure your father would love to help, he will still hold a grudge against me for kidnapping his daughter. So please just promise me you won't tell him."

Emma nodded. "I promise. I won't tell him." She was amazed that Killian was willing to risk everything for this family. He would risk having his freedom taken away. "But what good will the money do if you're in jail?"

"Well if that happens, I'm trusting you to make sure it gets to them."

"So, you're willing to risk your freedom for them?"

He nodded. "Aye. I am. They're like family to me. You do anything for family," Killian whispered, gazing at her affectionately as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "Just like your parents would do anything for you."

He took her off guard when he caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, his eyes soft, making her heart melt into a puddle of goo. She swallowed thickly, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. "We should get some sleep." Emma turned around, facing the other direction, leaving his hand hanging in the air. Trying to steady her breathing, she closed her eyes and forced herself to think about anything other than the fact that she was sharing a bed with Killian. She ignored the way her heart fluttered and the way her breath stuttered. She was only going to continue this little scheme of his to help the Sheldon family. That was the only reason. Emma kept telling herself that as she attempted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the slow updates and short chapters, and I thank you all for your patience! This one is a bit longer and includes some Neverland goodness. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning, surrounded by impossible warmth and blissful comfort. She found it very difficult to move, other than to tighten her hold and bring the warmth closer to her.

It wasn't long before she realized that her right arm and leg were wrapped around something - or rather _someone -_ and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Her eyes flew open and she peered up, seeing Killian sleeping peacefully, seeing his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm and seeing that her hand was clutching so tightly onto his necklace charms that it made her palm numb. She also realized that she had stolen all of the blankets; they were draped over her so that the only thing keeping him warm was her body molding into his in the most delightful way possible. She enjoyed the feeling, and easily concluded that it was something she could certainly get used to.

She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind. She couldn't think like that. She was to be married in approximately thirty hours.

Emma needed to remove herself from the bed. Slowly and ever so carefully, she started maneuvering herself out of his hold, lifting his hand from around her hip and quietly resting it on his chest. It was certainly a difficult process separating herself from Killian's embrace, but somehow she managed to sit up and stand from the bed.

Seeing that it was seven o'clock, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, deciding that she really needed to stretch her muscles.

Her morning routine normally consisted of waking up at six a.m. and practicing her yoga, and since Killian was still sleeping, she decided that now was the best time. She pulled her hair into a bun and changed into a pair of dark grey yoga shorts with adjustable ties on each side, a black sports bra and red tank top.

Emma was several feet from the end of the bed, the sensation of her muscles straining in unusual but familiar ways as she contorted her body, attaining a perfect form with ease. Yoga was something that thoroughly took her mind off of work and other stresses of a typical day for her. And it was indeed what she needed right now, the stress of her situation melting away as she alternated between different positions, her body easily flexing, and forming perfectly poised shapes.

Transitioning her body, she laid on her stomach, using her forearms to hold her weight up before walking her feet into a Dolphin Pose with her elbows. Her palms were placed shoulder distance apart, her gaze focused between her hands and her butt raised up in the air. She was feeling very relaxed at this point, unaware of anything or anyone else in the room.

Keeping her core engaged, she drew her shoulder blades into her back and extended her right leg up into the air, pressing down firmly into her elbows before bringing up her left leg as well. Bending her knees and sending her feet toward her head for a Scorpion Pose, she took a few slow breaths while holding her position.

"That's certainly a sight to wake up to."

Even as balanced and focused as she was, Killian's seductively silky voice almost sent her crashing to the floor.

"Talk about good form, love."

His words sent a shiver down her spine.

"As much as I prefer a woman on her back, _that_ is a very striking pose."

She suddenly felt self-conscious under his scrutiny, even though he seemed to enjoy the view she was offering him. Knowing that she was drawing his gaze, created a new tension in her muscles and she brought her feet back down, planting them on the floor before rising.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I'm not. I'm almost finished anyways." Avoiding any sort of eye contact with him, she laid flat on her back and closed her eyes, trying to relax her mind again, but it was very difficult under Killian's piercing stare from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't you know you're not supposed to interrupt someone while they're engaged in their yoga workout. You're disturbing my zen. That is bad form, Jones. Very bad form."

"Apologies, love," he said in a more quiet voice. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she heard him milling about for a few moments before she heard the jingle of his keys. "I will go and get us some breakfast. What would you prefer?"

"A blueberry muffin, please." Emma replied quickly, her stomach growling from hearing the word _'breakfast'_. "And a skinny Mocha Cappuccino with cinnamon and nutmeg, extra whipped cream."

"Sorry love, I don't believe there's a Starbucks around here," he said with a chuckle. "And I'm pretty sure the hotel only has regular coffee."

Emma sighed. "Fine. I'll take my coffee black then."

"Your wish, Princess."

She heard the footsteps from his boots against the floor before the door was being opened and then shut with a soft click, leaving a peaceful silence in the room.

When she was finished with her yoga routine, she grabbed her outfit for the day and went into the bathroom, taking a long shower. She couldn't wait to purchase a phone and call her parents to let them know that she was alright. She couldn't wait to hear their voices.

After a thoroughly long shower, Emma stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She started rummaging through her bag, trying to find her curling iron, but then she remembered she'd left it in her suitcase. Without even thinking, she stepped out of the bathroom, finding Killian packing his clothes into his duffle bag. A warm sensation filled her cheeks as she stepped over to her suitcase, lifting it up onto the bed. She unzipped it and started searching for her curling iron, feeling the brunt of Killian's stare.

"Love, I'm not complaining or anything, but you best be careful how you go strutting around. We both know what happens when one of us is in nothing but a towel."

Emma looked up from her suitcase to see a big smirk on Killian's face, his cheeks rosy red as he steered his eyes away from her, raising a playful brow.

She could feel the redness of her cheeks only growing as a small smirk curved her lips, amusement laced in every word. "Yeah, except, with the tables turned, you don't have the balls to do what I did, and I'm not as gullible as you are, so any tricks you have up your sleeve won't work on me." Her eyes reverted back to the luggage, and she pulled out her curling iron, feeling Killian's eye on her again. He made his way around the bed and approached her, his grin never fading. "Love, what did I tell you about challenging me? You know I never back down on a challenge, so unless you want that towel ripped from that gorgeous body of yours, choose your words very carefully," he threatened in a playful tone.

Emma turned around to face him, and he took her off guard when she found him so close to her that she could feel his breath brushing over her skin as her eyes connected with his. Her gaze briefly fell to his mouth before she realized what a mistake that was. His tongue was darting out and sweeping over his bottom lip in a very obscene manner, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"I would gladly finish what we started; all you have to do is say the word," he informed her, his accented voice deep and plagued with mischief, the sound tugging at her belly.

A shiver shot down her spine, and she recalled the previous day, when she boldly yanked off his towel and stroked him in her hand. Arousal started pooling in her core as she remembered how incredible he felt in just her palm. She couldn't imagine how incredible he would feel between her legs. Emma's eyes dropped to his lips again and she thought about how amazing it would be to kiss him, the memories of his eager tongue on hers, flooding through her mind. Emma clutched onto the lapel of his jacket, unable to draw in air as she was seriously contemplating just letting herself have him. She could easily see that Killian wanted her just as badly; he was ready to pounce.

She shuddered, her lips closing the distance, but just before they touched his, she summoned every ounce of control within her and pulled away, releasing her grasp. "I can't… I'm… I'm getting married tomorrow." It pained her to utter those words, and Emma could see the disappointment flashing in his eyes, but he managed a small smile.

"Of course, love. I understand."

"You do?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aye. I understand you want to do the honorable thing. I may be a thief, but make no mistake… I also believe in good form…" he was stepping even closer, her breath rushing past her lips and her heart racing erratically in her chest as his crystal blue eyes bore into hers, "so when I win your heart, Emma…" he said, his eyes scanning the features of her face, "and I will win it… it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

Emma swallowed thickly, seeing the promise in his eyes. "I have to... I have to get ready... so we can get the car to the shop," she stammered.

"The car is already at the shop. I called a tow truck from the front desk while you were in the shower. I also called a cab. It's picking us up in half an hour."

Emma had to collect her bearings as she gave him a nod. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem, Emma," he assured with a smile.

"Oh and I have your letters. I didn't want to just leave them in the car." Emma left him to retrieve the papers from her bag, handing them over to him.

"Thank you." Killian took them graciously, tucking them securely in his own bag.

"No problem," Emma murmured as she started walking towards the bathroom with her curling iron. "I'll be done soon."

Emma's stomach was coiled in knots the whole morning. After she got ready and ate the blueberry muffin Killian he'd retrieved for her, they took a cab to the repair shop, where they were told it wouldn't be done until the next day because it was literally the only repair shop in town and they were pretty backed up.

"This is ridiculous! We don't have time for this!" Emma huffed, frustrated and impatient as they walked out of the garage. "I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow, Killian. What the hell are we going to do now?!"

Killian gently placed his hand on her arm, tugging her to a halt and urging her to look at him. "Emma… we're only seven hours away. We'll pick up the car early in the morning and we'll drive non-stop until we get there."

"But Killian, I have to get my hair done and get into my wedding gown. And what if we get stuck in a traffic jam or your car breaks down again?"

"Well, Emma, can't your parents postpone the wedding for a few hours, or a day?"

Emma sighed in frustration, sinking her face into her hands. "I suppose," she mumbled. She didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. And what made it worse was Killian putting his arms around her, holding her to his chest and gently rubbing her back to soothe her. She allowed her body to mold into his.

"I'm sorry, love."

She knew they could have found another mode of transportation, but she couldn't ask Killian to give up his prized yellow bug. She knew that it was more than just an object to him. It held a lot of sentimental value and she couldn't ask him to leave it behind. Emma sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Killian dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head, squeezing her more tightly. "Hey, perhaps they'll have it finished before they close today. We'll check back at 4:30, how about that?"

Emma nodded against his shoulder. "Okay."

"Alright, why don't we call your parents and get some lunch?"

"Okay," Emma agreed, however, she didn't want to leave his arms. Somehow, she did.

* * *

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Emma?! Oh Emma, we were so worried about you!" Mary Margaret shrilled out, her words strangled and muffled through her tears.

Emma's heart broke, knowing her mother was hurting from not knowing if her daughter was okay. "I know," she breathed, doing her best to hold back a tear of her own. "I'm fine, I promise."

Her mother sighed out in relief. "Thank goodness."

Emma asked how everything at home was going, and how Dortha was doing. They chatted for a few minutes before she summoned the courage to ask her the dreaded question she'd been reluctant to ask. "Hey… so, would it be possible to postpone the wedding? I'm going to be a few hours later than planned. We just had some car trouble. But we're leaving early in the morning."

"Oh… actually, Emma, we already had it postponed."

Emma's eyes grew wide with shock. "You did?"

"Of course we did. We wouldn't expect you to get married immediately after such a horrible, traumatic experience."

On one hand, Emma was wracked with guilt. On the other hand, she was utterly relieved.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to upset the guests or everyone that you hired for the wedding."

"Honey, I don't care if they're upset or not. This is _your_ wedding, and your father and I want you to be able to enjoy _your_ special day. _You_ are our daughter, and _you_ are the only thing that matters to us, got it?"

"Okay." Emma managed a smile. There was something different in her mother's words. She thought, maybe her mother had done a lot of thinking and contemplating since she found out that her daughter was _being held for ransom_. Maybe Emma could tell her mother the truth about her desires to _not_ marry Walsh. "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Emma?"

Emma drew in a deep breath. "I... I…" the words stumbled out of her mouth, and somehow, she couldn't do it. She was too afraid; too afraid to let everyone down. "I love you. I love you and Dad... so much."

"We know, sweetheart. We love you very much too. But don't worry, you are going to come home to us, okay? Just please get here safely."

"I will. Can I talk to Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Emma waited for a brief moment until she heard her father's gentle voice on the other line.

"Hey, Princess. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Our car just broke down and we have to get the engine replaced."

She heard him sigh into the phone. "How long will that take?"

"They told us it wouldn't be done until morning."

"Okay… where will you be staying?"

"In a hotel. We have a room for the night, no worries."

"That's good. Is he treating you…?"

"He's treating me fine. I promise, you don't have to worry about that."

Her father exhaled a deep breath. "I'm your father. It's my job to worry about you."

"I know," she said with a soft smile. "Father, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course. Anything for my daughter."

"Please... don't get the police involved."

"Emma-"

"Please, I mean it. This guy… he's not as bad as you think. I can't tell you why, but he really needs the money. Just please don't turn him in."

"But Emma, I'm a former police officer. Do you really think I could just let this go?"

"No, but… please… do it for me, do it for your daughter," she pleaded, "and trust me… you will not regret it."

"Okay… I'm putting my faith in you, Emma. I won't, I promise."

Emma could tell by the sound of his voice that he already contacted the police, but he couldn't say that over the phone, for fear that the phone was being bugged, or that her captor was forcing her to trick David into admitting that he already did. "There will be no police involved when I drop off the money. You have my word, Emma."

"Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie. But you do understand that if he doesn't bring you back to us exactly as you left, I will take matters into my own hands?"

She smiled again, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess. Get home to us."

"I will. Promise."

"Oh, Walsh is here. He just came through the door. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Emma cursed under her breath, wiping her tear as she heard her father passing the phone over.

"Emma. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured, wearing a fake smile.

"He didn't lay a hand you, did he? Because I will kill that assho-"

"No, he would not hurt me."

"You don't know that, Emma. Don't trust him. He's nothing but a lowlife piece of scum!"

Emma gritted her teeth, trying to refrain from defending Killian, but she didn't want Walsh to grow suspicious as to why she would be defending him.

"Let me talk to that fucking bastard!" Walsh demanded harshly. His words, however, were not completely sincere, like he was only putting on a show for her parents. Walsh would never get this emotional; that just wasn't him. He wasn't passionate and he wasn't assertive. He was a boring furniture shop owner. His business was his life. The only thing he would ever get upset about is if his shipment didn't arrive on time.

"I'm sorry, he can't talk right now."

Walsh got angry and his voice grew louder as he went on, making several explicit death threats for her to pass along to Killian. Emma held the phone away from her ear, not even listening to a word he was saying. Finally, she spoke into the phone again, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, Walsh. My time is up. I have to go." She didn't even wait for a response before she ended the call.

 _Thank God_.

She immediately threw the phone on the pavement, watching it shatter to pieces. She picked up the debris and threw it in the trash.

"All set, love?" Killian asked, gracing her with a smile as he approached from inside Granny's Diner, bringing food; grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings for her, and fish and chips for himself. She nodded and sat down as he placed the trays on the picnic table and took a seat across from her. "How are your parents? Are they doing okay?"

"Yeah, They're fine. The wedding has been delayed for now."

"Ah, that's good, right love?"

"Yeah, it is. We don't have to rush to get there." Emma picked up her sandwich, taking a small bite. She was glad that he talked her into this little diner a couple miles from town. Her grilled cheese sandwich was delicious. She hadn't had one since she was very little.

"You sure? I mean, if you really want to get back to your parents, we can find another way.

Emma arched a brow in surprise as she gulped her food down. "You'd leave behind your bug for me?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. But just so we're clear, I would only do it to get you home so that you can be with your parents, not so you can marry Walsh quicker," he said with a small smirk.

Emma shook her head, his words sending goosebumps over her skin. "I can't ask you to give up your car."

"It's only an object, love. I can survive without it."

"But it's worth more than that. Even if we replaced all of the items that were destroyed in the Sheldon's house fire, or built the exact same house brick by brick, those things still wouldn't hold the exact same memories. A cherished possession is not just an object. It holds value that money just can't replace," Emma said earnestly.

Killian studied her features carefully. "What have you lost that was valuable to you, love?"

"Nothing." Emma shook her head, trying to wave off the question.

"Tell me, Emma."

She slowly sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you really want to know, it was my Walkman and my cassette tapes. My father bought them for me, and I listened to my music whenever I had the chance," she explained with a small smile, her eyes lighting up with nostalgia. "It was my escape." Her smile faded as her eyes fell to the food on her tray. "But then, one night, my mother found them in my dresser drawer while she was doing laundry… and she got rid of them. She said they were not worth my time."

Killian's features fell as he put a gentle hand on her arm from across the table, causing Emma to lift her head, her eyes instantly locking with his. "I'm sorry, love. You are right, those that hold memories cannot be replaced, but some things we can't hold onto forever. That's just part of life." He spoke the words as though he knew all too well what it was like to have something taken away.

"What about you? What did you lose that was valuable to you?"

"I would say my family, and my Milah, but you can't lose something that never wanted you in the first place."

"What happened to them?"

"My parents gave my brother and I up for adoption when I was a baby and he was only four. He took care of me when he turned eighteen, but then disowned me when he found out that I became a thief."

Emma swallowed thickly, lifting her hand to the table and placing it over his. "I'm sorry. How did you become a thief, anyways?"

"It's sort of a long story," Killian sighed, threading his fingers into hers. "It all started with Milah. I met her while she was stealing from a convenient store. I told her I wouldn't turn her in if she gave me a kiss," he said with a chuckle. "We were only fifteen at the time."

Emma's lips curled into a soft smirk. "And let me guess, she accepted your offer?"

"Aye. Then we started dating and I found out she and her brother, Neal, were living on the streets, and they both stole in order to survive. I convinced my brother to take them into our tiny apartment that he paid the rent for, but then he found out Neal had stolen some money from him and when he found out that I knew about their thieving ways, he kicked all of us out. The only thing we had were the clothes on our backs and the yellow beetle that Neal had stolen. The three of us were inseparable, and we became an unstoppable trio, always thinking about our next move, and how to get food or shelter."

Emma's heart ached for him, hearing about his struggles growing up as she soothed her thumb over his. "So then, what happened to them?"

"Milah eventually left us. She grew tired of our lifestyle, so she fled in the middle of the night." Killian's eyes grew very solemn as he tightened his hand around hers. "The police found her body in the river."

Emma's breath hitched, goosebumps crawling over her skin. "Oh my God. Do they know what happened?"

"They found evidence of a struggle. She was killed, but they never found out who murdered her. After that, Neal gave me his car and had me take him to New York. I haven't her heard from him ever since."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

Killian flashed her a small smile. "Thanks, love."

Emma's heart constricted in her chest. She couldn't believe all of the people he'd lost. "Thanks for telling me that. It know it must've been hard."

"It's okay. I figured it was the least I could do for everything I've put you through." They released their hands and continued eating their lunch. "I have an idea. Why don't we do something fun after we eat?" he suggested, dipping his fry in ketchup. Emma cringed as she watched; she hated ketchup.

She averted her gaze away from the display and raised a brow in curiosity. "What did you have in mind?"

Killian lifted his head, a mischievous smile falling upon his lips as he inserted a fry into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _Oh Lord_ , she had a feeling that whatever he had in mind could not be good.

* * *

"Oh no, I am not doing that." Emma shook her head as she stood in front of a salon she would never dare step into.

"Oh, come on, Nolan. Live a little bit. I promise, you won't regret it."

"Yeah, until my parents decide to kill me when they see it!"

Killian gave a soft shrug, a crooked smirk curving his lips. "So get it where you're parents won't see."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, I'll just get one on my ass, I'm sure my future husband would love that," she spat sarcastically.

"I don't think Walsh would know what to think."

"Who said I was talking about Walsh? My parents would see my bare ass before he would ever see it again."

Killian laughed. "I take it, you have another lucky lad lined up to be your future husband then?"

"I'm just saying when Walsh and I get divorced and I manage to find a guy who I actually like."

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself.

"You know what? You're right, I need to live a little. I'm gonna do it."

He smiled widely as she approached the door, reaching for the handle. "That a lass."

Emma hesitantly stepped into the tattoo parlor, Killian following behind her. Luckily they accepted walk-ins, and she was given a binder with tattoo designs.

She looked through the different designs as she sat on a lounge chair with Killian, and decided on a simple design with music notes. He smiled and offered to go back with her to hold her hand. He said it would be painful, but Emma was more concerned with how sterile the needles actually were. She made it very clear to the artist who would be working on her tattoo that she was a lawyer. The man only chuckled and took her back through a black curtain that led her into a room with a massage table.

The artist left the room, and Emma's stomach was in knots when she saw the various needles on the tray. Regrettably she had chosen to have the tattoo on her ass - just above her left ass cheek, to be exact. Killian, of course was very amused by this idea, but Emma chose to ignore him. She let him stay in the room though, and told him to avert his eyes as she unbuttoned her pants, pulling them halfway down her butt. She took a deep breath and laid on her stomach before the tattoo artist entered the room again.

"Are you sure you don't want your fiance holding your hand? This is going to be painful."

"No, that's okay. My fiance's an ass," she replied sarcastically, not even bothering to correct him as she flashed Killian a smirk. The man obviously noticed the ring on her finger and just assumed.

"Oi!" Killian frowned and stuck out his bottom lip into a pout, making her giggle.

She heard the snap of a plastic glove before the artist began. She quickly realized just how correct they both were. Emma gritted her teeth, keeping a tear from escaping her eyes as she let out a small whimper.

"Doing alright there, love?"

When she didn't answer, because she was too busy squeezing her eyes shut and biting her tongue, he came to her side.

"Here, take my hand."

Emma didn't hesitate to take it, squeezing it tightly. She entwined her fingers into his, keeping her mind focused on other things, like how good it felt to hold Killian's hand, or the way her heart stammered whenever he was near her. She thought about their morning together, and how she woke up wrapped in his arms. She thought about how she'd never felt this way about anyone before in her entire life. And she liked the feeling. However, she hated the feeling of being tattooed. It hurt like hell.

"Would you like to see your fiance's tattoo before I bandage her up?" the man asked after he was finished.

Killian smirked and looked down at Emma. "You don't mind do you, sweetheart?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat and she shook her head. "No, I don't mind, babe," she replied with small smile.

Killian released her hand and walked over to the exposed area. Her face felt very flushed, especially when she heard Killian whistle. "Mm, it's a beaut." He then stepped over to her again, leaning down to speak quietly in her ear. "The tattoo looks good too." Emma felt the blush deepen in her cheeks, and her smile grew even wider.

The artist took a picture, showing it to her before cleaning the area and applying ointment and a bandage. Emma let out a breath of relief, seeing that it wasn't a bad job. In fact, she kind of liked it.

The man left the room as she started to get up, and Killian turned around as she pulled up her pants. "Oh, now you're going to get all shy on me? You just got a peek of my ass," Emma laughed as she zipped and buttoned up her pants.

Killian turned around, offering a smug grin. "Believe me, I am not shy, just being a gentleman."

Emma rolled her eyes as she started walking towards the curtain. "We should probably leave before he thinks we're in here making out and enjoying my new tattoo a little too much."

"I'm not opposed to making that a reality, love."

Emma snorted as she left the room, Killian hot on her heels. She shuddered pleasantly at the thought.

When they emerged from the parlor, her tattoo was sore as she walked, and she was immediately regretting her decision. Emma couldn't believe that she just got a tattoo on her ass.

"What now, love?"

A slow, broad grin crawled across Emma's lips. "Now, it's time to do what I want to do."

"And what would that be, love?"

Emma pursed her lips in contemplation. "Hm... we're going shopping."

"Love, believe me, I'm not opposed to that... but that's your brilliant idea?"

She smirked, mischief dancing in her eyes. "No, it's not. We're going shopping because you, Killian Jones," she said, poking him in the chest, "are going to dress up and take me dancing." Emma didn't wait for him to respond before she turned around and started walking away.

He quickly caught up with her, a hopeful grin on his face. "So we're going on a date?"

She gave him an eye roll as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "We can pretend it's a date. How about that? People seem to think we're together anyways."

His smile only grew as he tilted his head to look at her. "You've got yourself a deal, love… and a date."

" _Not_ a date," she corrected, holding back a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7

Emma's jaw almost dropped to the floor, and her eyes were wide and glazed over in appreciation. Since she'd met Killian, she had already admitted to herself that he was gorgeous in simply a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans or black leather pants, but at the moment, her brain was frazzled, unable to comprehend how breathtaking he looked dressed up in a suit. He was standing in front of the fitting room, wearing a black waistcoat, a shiny red, silk shirt, black trousers and shiny black dress shoes. If his outfit weren't enough to be her undoing, the light amount of chest hair poking out because his shirt wasn't appropriately buttoned, certainly would be.

Killian slanted his hips as he swung the suit jacket over his left shoulder, holding it there with his index finger and falling into a smug, yet sultry pose, like he was some sort of fucking supermodel or something.

He lifted one of his brows, pulling the corner of his lips into a cocky smirk, accentuating the apple of his pinked cheeks and making the skin by his eyes crinkle in the process. This man seemed to surprise her more and more during the time they've spent together. She did not have one doubt he was going to be the death of her. And she hated that. She hated it to her very core.

 _Damn bastard._

"So… judging by the fact that you seem to be drooling on the floor, I take it you like my ensemble, love?" he razzed, his grin never faltering, and God, those damn blue eyes were buzzing with heat and excitement, she just wanted to skip the salsa dancing and push him into the fucking fitting room to jump his bones.

"Well, judging by the fact that there is indeed _not_ saliva dripping from my mouth, your analysis is _not_ a fact, it's an assessment," she corrected him. "A rather invalid one, may I add," Emma chided, rolling her eyes as she approached him casually, attempting to shake his words from her shoulders.

"My apologies, your honor. I didn't realize I was in a courtroom." Killian chuckled in obvious amusement, but the sound was abruptly halted when her hands were attracted to him like a magnet, and before she knew what she was doing, she was pressing over the material of his waistcoat, her fingers brushing over his collarbone.

Emma had to steady her breathing at the small contact. "Although, I have to admit, you do clean up well, Jones," she complimented, managing to control the low pitch in her voice. Emma really needed to pull herself together - she was currently engaged and needed to constantly remind herself of that fact.

"Thank you, love. Was that so hard to admit?"

A sarcastic smile took over her lips, her eyes still scanning him over as she decided there was something missing. He was strikingly handsome, _well_ , smoldering hot to be more precise - _there was no mistaking that_ \- but the outfit seemed to be incomplete. "Hmmm, the clothes _are_ nice, but you need to something to complete the look."

Killian flashed her an inquisitive glance, furrowing the patch skin between his eyebrows. "And what pray tell would you suggest, Nolan?"

Pursing her lips together in contemplation for a moment, her eyes lingered over his chest before realizing what was missing. She pressed the palm of her hands into his chest, not failing to notice the solid muscle underneath or the stutter of his heartbeat as she did so, her eyes drifting up to meet his. "A tie. Be right back, I'll get you one."

Peeling herself away before he could even muster a response, she inhaled a few shaky breaths as she went to fetch a tie for him, even though he would have to cover that sinful patch of chest hair with his shirt. Yes, a tie was definitely for the best

Emma perused the selection as he waited patiently, picking one that was to her liking. She brought it back to him and he watched curiously as she approached him and hung it around the back of his neck. Her breath hitched as she noticed the close proximity between them, his impossibly blue eyes piercing into hers.

"I don't know how to tie these, love," he spoke softly.

Emma grinned and buttoned his shirt the rest of the way before pulling up the collar of the shirt, her lips pressing together in concentration as she started mindlessly working on the dark fabric.

Killian playfully rolled his eyes as though he should have known that she knew how to tie these things. "I take it you've done this before?'

Emma nodded. "I tie my father's all the time. Does that surprise you?"

"Not at all, actually. From what you've told me, I've gathered that you and your father are close, am I correct?"

"I would say so. I love both of my parents, but my father has always understood me more than my mother has."

"It seems like that's the case."

"My mother, she just grew up in a really strict household. Her mom passed away when she was ten, and then her father died after he was remarried, so her stepmother raised her, and she didn't have the greatest childhood. Her stepmother was a royal bitch, to put it lightly."

"Ah, I see. And your father was the best thing that happened to her, then? Besides you, of course."

"Exactly," Emma replied, finishing the tie and pulling the knot snugly into place before letting go of the fabric and stepping back to assess the final product. She grinned at her success. "Perfect."

They paid for Killian's clothes and went to a different store to buy an outfit for herself, but she tried it on in the fitting room without stepping out to let him see it. She could tell he was disappointed, but as soon as they got back to the hotel, she went to the bathroom to change. She also curled her hair and pinned it into a side-bun before applying some dark eye shadow and shimmering, wing-styled liner. She dusted her cheeks in pink blush and coated her eyelashes in black mascara, her lips in a fiery red color that matched her outfit. Smacking her lips together, she studied herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath Her stomach was full of butterflies, and she didn't know why. This was _not_ a date after all.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, it was his turn to be awestruck. Emma was wearing a red dress to match his shirt. It was a long-sleeved, one-shoulder, backless made of tulle and lace, and had slim waistline, which she covered with a thick dress belt. The skirt was embellished with a twisting hemline and had a high slit on one side, while the other side draped down her right leg. To top it off, she was wearing black fishnet stockings and leather stilettos with six-inch heels and crisscross straps that tied around her ankles.

Killian's reaction did not disappoint. His eyes popped out of his skull as he visibly roamed her body from top to bottom, then back up again. He was utterly speechless, shaking his head as though suffering from whiplash. He graced her with a smile that could set a woman's heart on fire, which it certainly did to hers.

"You look…"

Emma flashed him a coy grin, tilting her head and batting her lashes flirtatiously. "I know."

Killian chuckled and stepped up to her, offering his arm. "Ready to go, love?"

She nodded and looped her arm through his. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The club was dark, apart for the colorful strobe lights on the ceiling, and there was latino music seeping from the speakers as they arrived. They walked around with their arms linked together, scanning the place and getting a feel for the mood, watching the dancers warming up. They both approached the bar and ordered a drink, so that Killian would feel more relaxed. He drank a rum as she nursed a vodka and coke, and she couldn't help notice one of the bar patrons staring her intently. She ignored him and gave her attention back to the handsome British man sitting next to her. Her fingers were a bit shaky, but it was not because she was afraid of embarrassing herself in front of the dance crowd, trying out salsa moves for the first time, like Killian was. No, this was a different kind of nervousness; one that she couldn't quite explain.

When the song changed, Emma slipped from the bar stool and grabbed Killian's hand, leading him to the dance floor. She turned to face him, catching him looking rather anxious, it was actually quite adorable. "Relax, just follow my lead and you'll be fine," she told him, flashing a reassuring smile.

He offered a small grin in return, nodding his head.

Emma showed him the basic salsa steps, instructing him to keep his knees bent. She did several turns with him before she took both of his hands in hers and placed them on her hips, allowing them to sway into rhythm with the beat. She could visibly see his expression change, his breath catching in his throat as her own breathing was becoming ragged. Placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging him to ease out the tension she knew he felt, Emma leaned in closer, whispering gentle words into his ear. "You have to relax." She could tell that her breath tickled him, she could feel him shudder as she inhaled several deep breaths to steady her own nerves. Their chests were very close, almost touching, and Killian's hands were still on her hips as she covered them with her own and started guiding him and allowing him to fall in sync with a rhythm that felt comfortable for both of them.

At first, they were focused on the dancing, both of them laughing when Killian fumbled over his own feet or spun Emma the wrong way, causing her to crash into him. Killian would easily shrug it off and continue dancing, and Emma could tell he was having fun. After awhile, he started to feel more relaxed as their feet and bodies were moving together in a fluid motion.

"See? You're a natural," Emma praised him as her palms ran over the silk fabric that covered his chest, continuing up to his broad shoulders before she rested her hands there.

He flashed her a tentative smile, and she could sense that he was not entirely convinced. "If you say so, love."

As the night went on, Emma became more bold with him. Dancing with him felt so natural and enjoyable, she wanted to kick it up a notch. The music changed to something slow as she turned around in his arms and started slowly and seductively grinding her body against his hips. She heard a small groan over the music as Killian's hands immediately crept to the sides of her frame, softly stroking her curves. She craned her head, allowing his lips to brush against her ear as they moved their bodies against one another.

Emma let her fingers slide through his hair, both of them easily getting lost in the music, and each other. Then his right hand moved lower and lower until he reached the slit her dress, his fingers working up her skirt and finding her black garter underneath it, his hand gripping and resting on her thigh. The tension between them was so thick, the warmth in her stomach was building, she didn't know how much longer she could take.

"You're not hiding any handcuffs under this dress, are you love?" he asked playfully, arching a curious brow.

Emma threw him a rascally grin. "How badly are you willing to find out?"

"You have no idea," Killian groaned, continuing to grind himself into her; she could feel his hardness through their clothes. "Is this okay, love?" His voice was seductive and silky, sending shivers down her spine.

Emma nodded; her core was clenching as she bit her bottom lip. She didn't know if she could hold back if she wanted to. And she wanted this man with everything she had. The staggering, speedy rhythm of her heartbeat, her flushed skin and shaky breathing all told her so, along with her soaked panties.

The realization itself made her spin around, pulling him flush against her body before grinding her hips over and over against his thigh, yearning some more friction. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, and the other hand clutched onto his shoulder to steady herself as his mouth descended to her neck, assaulting her with soft kisses, his stubble prickling her skin. A strangled moan slipped past her lips as she lifted his leg, hooking it around the back of Killian's thigh. He dipped her back and then brought her to him again, their eyes locked into a heated stare.

Emma slowly lowered her leg, grabbing onto his tie to bring his mouth closer to hers. Her brain was a cloud of lust, but her heart was feeling something even more. That alone scared her so much, it crippled her. She had a death grip on his tie as she gazed into his eyes, seeing that he was waiting for her to make the next move. She very much wanted to. But she couldn't. Emma pulled herself out of the trance and disentangled herself from his hold.

"Emma? You alright?" he asked, his eyes full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine. I just have to use the ladies room." Emma turned around and walked way, making her way to the restroom.

She took a few moments to piece herself back together. She was feeling a pull at her heart, but she couldn't let herself fall. She needed to stay strong.

Emma drew in a long, deep breath, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax. She would just go back to Killian and tell him she was ready to go home. It didn't matter how, she just need to get back to Storybrooke. Emma reached for the handle, opening the door and leaving the restroom in such a haste, she crashed into someone in the corridor. As she felt a pair of hands clutching onto her arms to keep her from feeling, she looked up realizing it was the same man from the bar.

"My apologies," he said, flashing a crooked smile.

"It's okay," Emma spoke quickly, escaping his hold.

"Leaving so fast?" he asked with a chuckle. He smelled of alcohol, making her cringe.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my fiance," she lied, hoping he would get the picture.

"You mean that guy over on the dance floor who's chatting up that Latina?"

Emma looked past the man, seeing that he was correct. Killian was conversing with some busty, dark complected broad, both of them smiling and seeming to enjoy the conversation. A pang of jealousy coiled up in her stomach, her hands balling into fists. She started to walk past the man, but he grabbed her arms. "Hey, listen, don't you worry, I'll show you a good time." Before she could react, the man pressed her back against the wall, kissing her neck and trying to put his hands all over her.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, struggling against him. He wouldn't listen and started getting more aggressive with her, so she kneed him directly into the groin, make him double over in pain as he held his crotch, but he didn't back off. He became angrier and was about to hit her when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and got punched in the face by a very angry-looking thief. Emma watched as the man tumbled to the floor before she promptly fled through the door of the club.

"Emma..." Killian called after her, hot on her heels as she escaped into the cool, night air.

"I can take care of myself!" Emma called as she started marching down the alley.

"Emma, wait! Where are you going?"

"Why is it any of your business? Why don't you just go back inside and dance with the your latina girl?"

"Emma, we were just talking. She said that you were doing a fine job teaching me the salsa moves. I swear, love. I only have eyes for one woman."

She spun around, glaring at him doubtfully, but she could see the wreckage in his eyes as he stared back at her. "Why would you want me anyway? I'm just a spoiled Princess?" she spat, trying to catch her breath.

"Emma… you and I both know that's not true."

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting married to Walsh."

"I'm bloody aware of that," he snapped back, irritation laced in his words. "You remind me every two minutes."

Emma swallowed thickly, seeing the hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Tell me something, love… why are you going through with this? We both know you don't love him."

Emma mocked him with a laugh. "You read my diary and suddenly you know my whole life story. Well, guess what? You don't know shit about me!"

"I know enough," he argued, clearly unwilling to back down. "And I don't need a bloody diary to know that you're not in love with him! You're quite the open book, yourself. I also know that you're not just marrying him to follow your parents' wishes."

She scoffed. "Oh really? So tell me, why am I marrying him then, mister perceptive?"

Killian stepped closer to her, his eyes never breaking their gaze. "You're with him because he's a safe choice. You know that he'll never break your heart. You can't break something that doesn't exist, and you can't mend something that's not broken. That's why you gave in so easily to your parents. It was the safer option. With him you can never get hurt."

"And what makes you so sure?" she managed, her voice completely wrecked.

"Because, Emma… you and I have more in common than you think. You may have lived a sheltered life, but it's not difficult to see that no one has really ever accepted you, other than your parents. That's why you don't want to disappoint them. They're all you have. Without them, you have nothing, so anytime something good comes along, you shut it out completely. You put up your walls because it's just safer that way. I know because I did the same thing." Killian paused briefly, drawing in a deep breath before speaking more softly. "That is… until I met you."

Emma was completely stunned in her spot. She didn't really to know what to say to that. Her eyes were stinging with tears as Killian walked over to her, closing the distance between them.

She didn't back away as he approached her.

"Emma, you don't have to be afraid with me…"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she read the sincerity in his eyes.

"You don't have to marry someone you don't love… it's okay to take what you really want," Killian murmured, lifting a hand and brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tear. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him, but instead she found herself backing away.

"Just take me back to the hotel, please," she asked him quietly, her body trembling from the chilly air.

Killian nodded and offered his jacket to her, draping it over her shoulders.

Emma's eyes were swollen with tears as they took a cab, both of them silent during the entire ride. She felt like a selfish asshole for thinking the way she did, knowing that she had loving parents and a warm home to go back to.

He had it so much worse than she did, and yet he had opened up his heart to her her over such a short period of time. He accepted her knowing that she was a wealthy snob who only seemed to care about herself. But he knew the truth. He was willing to look past her hard exterior, willing to see her for who she really was at her core.

Emma felt her heart constricting, watching Killian gaze out the window and give her the space she asked for. Her hand silently moved over to the spot between them, but he didn't notice the movement, his facial features through the reflection of the window indicating that he was deep in his thoughts.

His hand was resting on his lap as she took it into her own, slipping her fingers in between his. Killian turned his head, but he didn't glance at her, he only stared ahead as she saw his adam's apple bob in his throat. There were no words, no yearning looks, just the feel of palm against palms, fingers squeezing, flexing and seeking comfort from the other.

The taxi stopped in front of the hotel and she reluctantly pulled away from Killian, both of them stepping out. They paid the driver and made their way inside the building, both were quiet, not breathing so much as a word as they took the elevator. There were a few people who left, getting off on their floor, and Emma and Killian were alone once again.

As the elevator ascended, his words were playing in her mind on a constant loop.

 _You don't have to marry someone you don't love… it's okay to take what you really want._

And it wasn't just that - everything he said back in the alley was true. Without her parents, she had no one who truly accepted her.

Emma didn't really know what came over her, maybe it was his words that were taking hold, making her believe that she could really trust him as he said she could, or maybe it was knowing that they were indeed much similar than she had ever imagined since she met him, and in such a short period of time, he seemed to get her more than anyone else ever had. Either way, Emma was moving from her spot and grabbing Killian's tie, pressing him into the wall, her lips crashing into his. It was a bruising kiss that made her skin tingle, both of them easily getting caught up in it. His hands were cupping her cheeks, lips moving passionately against hers as Emma's fingers were carding through his hair. Their tongues were on fire, dancing and twisting around the other, eliciting little muffled moans. His body was warm, pressed against hers, and she realized that she wanted him more than she could really comprehend.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Emma pressed her forehead against his, gasping for air.

"Emma…"

She hushed him by pressing her fingers to his swollen lips. "You were right… I don't want to get married Killian… not now… and not to Walsh."

Killian trapped her hand, kissing the finger that was still on his mouth. "Then, what do you want, love? What does your heart desire?"

She didn't even need to ponder the question. "I want you. I'm not sure what that means yet, but I know that I want to find out…"

Killian graced her with a small smile. "That's okay, Emma. Admitting what you want is the first step."

She blushed, smiling back at him. "What's the next step?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," he replied warmly, caressing her cheek.

She smirked at him mischievously. "And if I wanted to skip a few steps?"

Killian chuckled. "If you're sure that's what you want… then that's okay, too."

"I've never wanted anything more," she admitted, breathlessly.

With that, her lips crashed into his again as the elevator doors opened. They never stopped kissing as he picked her up, allowing Emma to wrap her legs around his hips, and her arms around the back of his neck as he carried her out of the elevator and to their room.

Once the keycard unlocked the door, they busted through it before Killian kicked it shut, both of them devouring each other with a fire and passion she had never known before. They were knocking over lamps, bumping into picture frames and crashing into furniture in their wake, neither of them willing to stop. Killian pressed her into a wall and released her red, swollen lips, leaving her panting and breathless as he left a trail of hot kisses along her jaw, nipping and sucking the skin there as she leaned her head back. His lips reached her neck, his tongue hot and desperate on her skin as his hand slid under her dress, caressing her thigh as he pressed his erection into her clothed center. She moaned from the contact, arousal pooling in her belly, deciding she needed him now before she went crazy. Undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, she smashed his lips into his, eliciting a groan from his throat.

In a quick haste, Killian carried her over to the dresser, thrusting her into it a little too eagerly, and Emma yelped in pain because of the tattoo she had previously decided would be a brilliant idea.

"Sorry, love," he apologized in a breathless slur, concern etched into his features.

"It's okay," Emma assured him before capturing her lips again, her fingers working quickly to loosen his tie, but as much as she tried to ignore it, her tattoo was throbbing in pain. Killian could sense this, and broke the kiss, pulling his lips away.

"Emma... I think we should clean your tattoo. We wouldn't wanted it to get infected."

Emma pouted, but she knew he was right. He released her from his hold, putting her down before he took her hand, leading her to the bathroom. Emma kneeled on the floor, hunching over the bathtub as Killian lifted her dress to expose the inked area, soothing it carefully with his fingers before cleaning it with some warm water and soap.

He left the bathroom so she could change, and she loosened her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders before undressing and slipping into her nightgown. She entered the bedroom being careful not to let the fabric make contact with the tattoo. Crawling into bed, she spread out over the mattress on her stomach, leaving her bare bottom uncovered to let it air dry, as she rested her head on the pillow.

After a while, Killian fetched some ointment, applying a shallow layer and rubbing it gently into her sensitive skin. She loved how kind and caring he was to her, his hands moving in a way that made her feel safe and loved. She got comfortable in bed, not wanting to move, still feeling a bit of a sting from the cream he used on her.

* * *

Killian sat up in bed, watching Emma sleep as she looked so peaceful and beautiful, breathing in a slow rhythm. His head was still dizzy from everything that had taken place that evening as he leaned over and dropped a delicate kiss to her temple. Very quietly and carefully, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Removing his clothes, he stepped into the hot, soothing water as it cascaded over him. He ran his hands over his face, taking a deep breath, vision of emerald greens under his lids. He was so glad that she was able to confess to him what she really wanted. He was glad that she was calling off the wedding. He really didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want that to impact her decision. He wanted her to come to the conclusion on her own.

Killian sighed as he started washing himself, lathering the soap into his skin. He really couldn't stay in the same room with Emma being half naked in bed, her bare bottom exposed. There was no way he would be able to sleep with her next to him like that. Killian grew hard again just thinking about her. Emma's body was so gorgeous, her skin so soft and creamy, it took every ounce of control within him to be able to pull away when he'd caused her pain.

However, he was certainly feeling the consequences of his actions as his hand lowered to his rock-hard cock, his rough fingers wrapping around him and gently stroking the thick weight. A low groan escaped his lips as he pulled at the skin and started working his hand up and down, feeling every ridge of muscle underneath. Dipping his head back, he got lost in the sensation, he almost didn't hear the movement of the curtain behind him.

"Killian…"

He was startled as he turned around, his eyes meeting vivid green ones. There was apology in her features, but also hunger and desire as she gazed back at him, the hint of a sly smirk curving her lips.

He drank her in with his eyes, taking in the delicate features over slim, naked body as she was sprayed with droplets of water from the shower. "Emma… what are you…?"

She peered down between them, licking her lips as he swallowed thickly, vaguely aware that he was still holding his cock in his hand. Stepping closer, her hands came up to clutch onto his shoulders, and he lost a breath as she whispered into his ear. "I'm taking what I want…"

His entire body shuddered and his cock twitched in excitement.

"Did you really think I could fall asleep after what happened? You obviously couldn't."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to gather his wits. "Is this is a dream, love?" he asked, not believing she was actually there in front of him.

Emma's grin grew wider as she grabbed both of his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts, letting him touch her exquisite gems, the pink nipples hardening underneath his palms. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

Killian smirked as he worked his fingers into the luscious, decadent skin. "They certainly feel real to me… and also like heaven."

She laughed lightly as her hand descended, wrapping her fingers around his stiff cock and pumping it gently. "What about this?"

He let out a guttural groan. "That also feels like heaven. Little minx."

They were both touching and caressing each other, moans of pleasure filling the confines of the shower walls when he whispered in her ear. "Love, we should take this to the bed before I end up pressing you against the wall and hurting your tattoo again and risking an infection."

Emma, however, didn't relent. In fact, she smirked and got down on her knees in front of his throbbing cock. All coherent thoughts left his mind when Emma took him in her mouth, sucking lightly at his tip and licking his slit as the precome started oozing out of the velvety flesh. She was still pumping him in her hand when she started bobbing her head over him, devouring most of his length and completely blowing his mind .

"Oh, fuck.."

 _This definitely had to be a dream._

Killian groaned and buried his fingers in Emma's golden locks, rutting his hips into her warm and welcoming mouth. When he looked down, he saw his cock disappear between her reddened lips, and he felt his arousal building, the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, it was almost enough to make him come right then. Before he did, though, he gently took her hand from his cock and brought her up to him.

"Love, I want you so badly."

Emma pouted, but she couldn't deny that she wanted him too. He could see it in her eyes.

She wiped her mouth as he turned off the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying them off before discarding it.

He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, lifting her up while being careful not to touch her tattoo as she instinctively anchored her legs around his hips. He carried her in his arms, stepping over the tub before managing to make it to the bedroom without his legs buckling underneath him. With her body clutching onto him securely, he grabbed a condom from the drawer of the nightstand, where he had previously decided to stash them instead of his bag.

Their lips were still attached, tongues still delving and sweeping into the other's mouth to taste one another as he effortlessly carried her over to the bed.

Turning them around, he sat on the edge of the mattress, letting her land on her knees and straddle his lap, her dripping, bare center kissing the tip of him. A rough growl escaped into her mouth as Emma ran her fingers through his chest hair and down his abs before taking his aching cock in her hand.

Ripping his lips from hers, he allowed her to tear open the wrapper and sheath his long length with the latex as his dark eyes were raking over her breasts, his fingers grazing her soft, delectable skin. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, he still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming.

"So beautiful, Nolan," he whispered in her ear, his voice completely shattered. Their eyes were locked as the anticipation finally became a reality. His member was still in her hand as she pressed his velvety tip to her slick wet folds and lowered her hips, slowly descending upon him. Killian quivered underneath her at the contact, stretching her tight walls until he was fully buried inside of her heat.

He was groaning softly, cupping the delicate weight of her breasts into his hands as she rolled her hips up and down, slowly riding his dick. He wrapped his hands around her small frame, sprinkling kisses down her chest, his tongue licking the skin as he made a trail through the valley of her breasts. Her hands went to the back of his head, fingers sifting through his thick, damp hair as he kissed each of her nipples, drawing out long, shattered moans from her pretty lips. She dipped her head back as he took the pink puckered bud into his mouth, softly sucking and worshiping her with his mouth as his hands were pressed into her hips, guiding her movements and pressing her onto him.

A string of curses and groans tumbled from their lips as he thrusted into his writhing goddess, her core throbbing tightly around him.

"Gods, Emma... fuck, you're so tight."

Emma grabbed his shoulders and arched her back as she lifted herself up and down, taking him all in before rising back to the tip. Her breasts were bouncing in front of him as they moved and he took the opportunity to bury his face there. She moaned and picked up the pace, riding him faster.

"Oh, God, Killian," she breathed out, her walls collapsing around him and pulling him in deeper.

"Emma... I'm not going to last much longer. You feel so bloody incredible." His fingers were deep into her skin, holding up her slim figure as moved inside of her, hitting the right spot with just right amount of force and consistency.

"Killian…"

Her soft cries became screams of blissful pleasure, sending waves of heat through his body as she came around him, causing his cock to pulse inside of her as he released his seed. They were moaning, their breathing shallow as their movements slowed, both of them trying to piece themselves back together.

With the condom discarded, they both collapsed into the bed, Emma's head resting on his chest as he dropped soft kisses to her disheveled hair. They were sated and spent as they drifted off to sleep, and it wasn't until Killian woke up the following morning with this naked, blonde beauty in his arms, when he finally realized last night was indeed _not_ a dream.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes:**

 **I am sad to announce that there will only be one chapter after this, and possibly an epilogue later on, depending on my muse. Either way, I will be posting chapter 9 hopefully this weekend. Then I will be taking a break from my multi-chapter stories, because I have some one-shot projects I have signed up for on Tumblr. I will be updating when I can but it could possibly be the end of January before I do. If you would like to follow me on Tumblr or just shoot me a message and say hi, my username is the same hookedonapirate. That is where I post sneak peeks of all of my stories and complain about season 7 :) Thank you all for reading and following along!**

* * *

Emma's initial reaction when she woke up that morning was to fall into panic mode. Remembering the prior night's activities and feeling the warm, naked body pressed to hers made her twitch instinctively; the urge to overreact was irrepressible. She was supposed to be getting married. Even if she were calling off the wedding, she hadn't done the deed just yet. There wasn't a doubt that she wanted to, but the questions still remained in her mind, gnawing away at her insides. Could she actually go through with it? Would she have the guts to call it off? If she did, how would her parents react? She didn't wish to make them upset, especially after everything they went through with the planning and postponing.

 _Shit._

Could she actually call off this wedding? It's not like Emma hadn't been unfaithful before, but the one-time romps on her desk were nothing compared to Killian.

Judging by the satisfied ache, the feeling of being stretched in the best possible way, and the manner of which her heart sped up whenever she was near him, Emma was sure that there was no going back. And she didn't want to be one of those cheating wives at all, let alone one who was in love with the man she was sneaking around with – _shit!_

Emma suddenly sat up; she was on the verge of freaking out. How in the world could she–? No, this was a mistake. She couldn't possibly be– she's only know him for a few days (the first of which she hated his guts!). No, this was utterly impossible and completely absurd!

Emma wanted to run, putting as much distance between her and Killian as she could. There was no way she could be falling in love with a thief!

She was about to get up, but when she started pushing the covers away, she felt a gentle hand on her arm which made her pause. His touch flooded her body with warmth, and when he pressed lustful kisses to her bare skin – her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone – his lips were also warm, making every inch of her skin tingle. It was heavenly.

"Love, you're not thinking of running away from me again, are you?" His lips continued the path along her neck and ear, his breathing shallow and his voice low – almost a whisper – sending off vibrations over her skin that went directly to her core. "I would despair if you did."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She tried to not let him affect her, but it wasn't working very well, especially when his hand slid to her breast, firmly cupping the weight in his hold. Her nipples stiffened as he continued working his fingers into her skin while massaging the spot behind her ear with his lips. When he tugged and pulled at her nipples, Emma choked out a moan trying to reassemble her thoughts, but he was making it very difficult.

He was relentless in his endeavor at making her melt into a puddled mess.

Emma somehow managed to grab his hands, removing them from her breasts, so she could think for two minutes.

Killian lifted his head as she rolled on her side, meeting his eyes with hers. He appeared to be concerned, maybe even worried that she was actually thinking about running away. "Are you regretting last night?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating how she wanted to answer his question. She certainly didn't regret it. In fact, she'd never felt so alive than she did last night, and it wasn't just because of the sex; it was the dancing and the way he took care of her – the way she felt when she was around him. She felt like she could just be herself around him, and that was something she didn't feel with anyone else.

"No- I just-" Emma stammered as he awaited an answer, his piercing blue eyes staring deeply into hers – it was heavy enough to make her fumble for words. "No, I don't- I don't regret last night," she finally admitted with a soft smirk. She felt her cheeks being flushed with warmth as she leaned in, pressing a light kiss to his lips. He accepted her gesture with a sigh of relief, his lips molding into hers as he curled one of his hands around her bare hip. His kiss was warm, inviting her to seek out his tongue with hers, but she forced herself to pull away. Emma licked her lips, offering him a small smile. "I just- I have to get my yoga stretches in before we go." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth. She just couldn't tell him that she was thinking of running because she was falling for him. She wasn't even sure if that was the foreign feeling that was blooming in her heart, but gathered a conclusion based on the various pieces of evidence – shattered breathing, a palpitating rhythm of the heartbeat and constant butterflies in her stomach. She assumed that this was what it felt like to fall for someone, but even if she were correct, she didn't know how he would react to that. Emma just couldn't imagine the pain of not having these feelings reciprocated, nor was she prepared for it.

To her surprise, Killian flashed a smirk; mischief swarming in his eyes as he lifted a brow in such a provocative manner, her whole body shuddered. "I don't have a problem with that. I love watching you do yoga."

Emma once again felt blush spreading across her cheeks as she removed herself from his embrace and got of bed. "Why don't you do something useful? Maybe go get us some breakfast and get the car while you're at it?"

Killian stuck out his lip, forming a pout, his eyes glued to her body as he laid back, perching his elbow into the mattress and his cheek on his fist. "You just enjoy ruining my fun don't you?"

Emma couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips and the giggle making its way from her throat. "Excuse me but, if I do recall, I'm the one who initiated all of the fun last night."

Killian's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he offered an impish smirk. "Very true. Please forgive me for my accusations, love."

"You're forgiven… I suppose." Emma ran a hand through her tangled hair and turned around, making sure to add a little sway to her hips as she walked away and headed to the bathroom, turning her head to catch Killian following her ass with his eyes. The blush in her cheeks deepened and a grin tugged at her lips under his hungry gaze.

She quickly turned away again and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Killian was as hard as a rock as he got out of bed and put a pair of boxers on. That little minx was intending to kill him; he was certain of it. He groaned as the material of the cotton rubbed against his hard cock, suffocating him as he wandered around the hotel room trying to stave off any desire to jerk off while he waited for her leave the bathroom. He even considered going in after her, but since there was no sound of a running shower, he wanted to give her some privacy. So instead, he gathered his clothes and tidied up the room as he waited.

He heard the toilet flush, and Emma was out a moment later with her hair pinned up. He growled at the sight; she was still naked as she shamelessly traipsed around like that. Emma winked at him as she passed; her nipples were so hard and pink, he had to resist the urge to grab her and touch her and kiss every inch of her gorgeous body, but it was not easy. It took some effort, but he dragged his eyes away from all the tantalizing parts of her body. He had to maintain some self-control as he walked away, taking his turn to use the bathroom. It was difficult to empty his bladder with an erection, so he had to think of other things that were less arousing. He had seen those walls of hers rising when they were in bed, so he didn't wish do anything that might make her want to flee. Emma had proved to him a couple of times that she was a flight risk. So when she had told him she wanted to do her yoga stretches, he'd kept his hands to himself.

However, any kind of self-restraint he possessed was instantly vanquished when he walked out of the bathroom.

A silent groan left his lips at the display she was offering. He had been expecting to see her in a cute yoga outfit as she did her stretches – perhaps a sports bra and spandex pants – but he was not prepared to see her practicing completely naked. Emma was enticing enough when she was wearing clothes, but nothing compared to how alluring she was flaunting her bare assets as she performed various yoga poses. The one she was currently holding was particularly intriguing.

Killian stepped closer, never tearing his eyes from her. She was positioned in an upside down split; her forearms were planted on the floor as she held up her upper body, and her legs were up in the air, spread out wide like an eagle. Her back was facing him, so he could see the tattoo on her butt, which was healing nicely, and he could see her glistening folds on display; she looked delicious. Wetting his lips, he stalked towards her.

Emma's eyes were closed when he went around to her front; if she noticed his presence, it didn't faze her in the least. She was meditating or whatever it was she was doing in that position. Killian couldn't help himself and closed the distance between them; his heart started racing as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to one of her milky thighs. He could feel her tremble underneath him, but she didn't voice her protest, nor did she retreat her position. This only encouraged him. He lifted a hand, swiping a golden curl away from her slit; she was bare and smooth, apart for the light amount of blonde curls that were sprinkled along her folds.

Curling one arm around her left leg, he leaned in closer, taking in her tangy, feminine scent as he opened her up and flattened his tongue to lick up her warm slit, gathering her enticing nectar in his mouth. Groaning at how she tasted, he could hear the quiet mewling noises from below as he removed his fingers and held both of her legs securely to keep her steady. He started lapping at her delicious folds, eliciting little whimpers from her lips as he ate into her. She tasted so sweet on his tongue; he couldn't force himself to stop if he wanted to. He easily got lost in her taste, her warmth and scent as he continued, teasing around her folds and flicking softly at her swollen clit. Suddenly, she pulled away from his grasp, her center leaving his mouth and tongue; he whined in disappointment.

When she was standing upright again, Killian could see that her face was red and flustered, and she was lightheaded. "I wish I could've stayed like that," she breathed, expelling a long puff of air.

"Mmmm, me too, love," Killian grinned back at her and put his hands on her hips, urging backwards to the edge of the bed, "but I'm not finished with you yet."

Killian laid back into the mattress and offered his hand; she eagerly took it and climbed on the bed, the anticipation building. With urging hands, Emma was straddling his face, her fingers wrapped around the bars of the headboard, bracing against it. He got comfortable between her thighs, held onto her them and continued where he left off, lapping at her folds. Emma certainly wasn't opposed; she started grinding her center into his mouth, greedily seeking more of his tongue. When he dove in deeper, he could hear the relentless moans from above, and without warning, he latched onto her bud and gave it a hard suck, eliciting a wail as her right fingers started threading through his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. She choked out his name, trying to push down on him further, but instead he pulled back, nosing her clit before sucking it again.

He moved his hand from her thigh, letting his finger circle around her entrance before slipping it in, his cock twitching when she cried out. He continued licking and sucking at her clit, hooking his finger and searching for that spot inside of her that would make her see stars. She was so responsive, it was glorious. He hummed in satisfaction when he found her sweet spot; the proof was in the way she shuddered and begged for more, grinding hard against his fingers and his face.

Enjoying her reaction a bit too much, he added another finger and drove in and out of her, increasing his pace. Emma screamed out her pleasure, writhing and thrusting against him as she tightened the grip on his hair. He groaned and growled in response, feeling her walls contract around his fingers. She was gasping, her body convulsing as another whimper tumbled from her lips, "Oh Killian!" and then suddenly she was there, her juices pouring out in a rapid flow and coating his fingers, his tongue and the stubble on his chin.

Eagerly lapping up everything she offered him with great pleasure, he continued to finger-fuck her through the aftershocks until she was slumped against the headboard. He gave her folds a parting lick that caused her whole body to twitch; Killian chuckled and removed his fingers, licking her essence off of them as Emma climbed off of him and lay on her side. Killian rolled over, observing her as he licked his lips.

Her face was flushed beautifully, her chest heaving with every breath, and he felt some pride knowing that he was the one who caused this. He was the one who gave this stubborn, uptight woman so much pleasure. He wanted to draw her like that; capture every exquisite detail. "You taste so bloody good," he murmured, his voice low and thick as he leaned in to kiss her lips, sliding his hand around her hip.

Emma was still panting as she carded a hand through his hair, her body easily molding into his. They got caught up in a languid, open-mouthed kiss, her tongue swiping across his to taste her own juices. Killian emitted a soft groan into her mouth as her hand lowered to his member, which was still hard and throbbing.

Heated strokes and kisses had her writhing in his arms again, desperately craving for friction. Soon, the desire to have her was too overwhelming, and she pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. She sheathed his hard length in a condom before guiding him to her entrance, moving slowly and letting him invade her walls. They were soon crumbling apart, screaming each other's name as they came.

* * *

"So, do you ever plan on making things right with your brother?" Emma asked curiously before taking a bite of the strawberry in her hand as she rested her head on the headboard. Killian had ordered room service, so she'd decided to skip the yoga, allowing herself to indulge in a few blissful moments lying with Killian and eating breakfast in bed before they had to leave.

"I think about it a lot, love, but I don't know if he would want anything to do with me. He has a wife and kids now; a family to take care of. He doesn't need someone like me interfering with his life." Killian had his arm around her back, curling his hand around her waist as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Emma turned towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder as her fingers traced his abs with lazy circles. "I think you might be wrong. I think he misses you and feels bad about shutting you out. He wants to make things right, he's just afraid you won't forgive him."

Killian peered down at her with a raised brow. "And how can you be so certain? You've never even met him."

She smiled against his chest hair and pressed a soft kiss there, making his heart stutter under her lips. "Because he's family. He's your brother. I would've loved having a younger brother or sister, but I was the only child. If I did have a sibling, though, I would've done whatever I could to keep the two of us together. Maybe you could just try to reach out to him. You might be surprised."

Killian dropped a kiss to her disheveled hair, wrapping his other arm around her waist so that Emma was snuggled in a cocoon of warmth. "Perhaps, love. I would like to see him again. Although, I'm not sure how that would work if I end up going to jail."

Emma frowned at the thought, but she wouldn't let that happen. "You won't, but if your brother really loved you, he would come visit you, even in jail."

"Let's hope that he does."

Emma decided not to dwell on the issue; the day had started out too perfectly for the mood to be dampened.

They finished their breakfast and took a long, steamy shower together. Killian fingered her as she jerked him off until they were bringing each other to completion once more; both of them panting in each other's arm and leaning against the wall.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me, how you know the Sheldons?" Emma asked curiously as she packed the rest of her things into her luggage. Killian was pulling on his t-shirt as he approached the bed. The corner of lips curled up into a smirk as she focused on her task, trying not to stare.

"I suppose I could, love." He walked around the bed to where she was and took her hand into his as he sat down; she didn't hesitate to take a seat next to him. "Sophie is a little girl I met when I came to Boston." Emma could sense this was a sensitive topic by the way he began fidgeting with her fingers. "I had nothing after I lost Milah, and the Sheldons graciously took me into their home before it was burned to ashes."

Emma offered a weak smile to ease his nerves a bit. She wasn't as good at engaging in conversation as she knew he was, so she made an awkward joke that she immediately regretted. "Ah, so you weren't the one who caused it, were you?"

Thankfully, he didn't take her seriously, and let out a nervous chuckle. "No, love. It was an electrical fire."

Somehow she managed to feel worse than she already did. She couldn't have imagined what he and that family had gone through losing their home. "Sorry, I shouldn't have joked about that," she apologized sincerely, soothing his thumb with a few gentle strokes of her own.

Killian smiled warmly and his eyes were gentle as he peered down at their joined hands. "It's okay, love. No harm done." He lifted his eyes again, the stunning shade of blue making her breath hitch. "So, why don't you tell me something, love…?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Emma could see his eyes flashing with guilt as he cleared his throat.

"You wrote in your diary that you wanted to go to art school. Is that still true?"

She nodded. The idea of this man reading her diary didn't sit well with her; he knew all of her secrets – some things that no one else did. But she chose not to let it bother her. If he hadn't stolen her bad at the airport, then she'd probably be at home that very moment walking down the aisle, about to make the biggest mistake of her life. So for that, she really should've thanked him. "Yeah, it is. Although, I'm not sure I have any artistic talent. I loved painting in school, but I was always too busy with other things to get really good at it."

"So why don't you just do it, love? You're an adult; your parents can't forbid you from attending the school you want anymore."

"They never really forbid me; they just wouldn't pay for it, and I didn't like the idea of living in a studio apartment and eating ramen noodles for every meal."

Killian flashed a smile as he rose from the bed, releasing her hand as she stood up with him. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't that part of the fun when you're a college student?"

Emma closed and zipped up her suitcase before turning to face Killian again, planting her hands on her hips. "Maybe, but you forget this is me we're talking about. My idea of fun was significantly different than that of my peers."

He smirked playfully and nodded. "Aye, good point." Killian gathered his jacket and the rest of condoms from the night stand, putting them into his bag. Emma lifted a brow in amusement, and Killian blushed, looking over at her. "I like to be prepared for anything, love," he explained, wagging his brow.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked into his bag, spotting his sketchbook. "Is that why you carry around a sketchbook? I suppose it's cheaper than buying a camera."

Killian chuckled, pulling it out of the bag. "It is indeed, but I do actually enjoy drawing on occasion."

"Can I see some of your work?" she inquired with a curious eye as she observed the outside cover.

"Sure, love." Cracking it open, he handed it over, allowing her to peruse through the pages. The drawings were mostly of tall buildings, landscapes and people she assumed he met on the streets.

"I enjoy people watching. I find it rather interesting."

"I can see that," she said with a small laugh, her eyes never leaving the pages. "These are beautiful. You're really talented."

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Turning another page, she saw a young female with dark wavy hair who she assumed was Milah. "Is that-?"

"Aye. That was my Milah right before she ran away."

"But she looks so happy?"

"That's what I thought too." Killian's eyes grew dark as he withdrew a shaky sigh. Emma had an idea that Milah didn't run away voluntarily, but she knew it was a touchy subject and didn't want to press the issue, so instead, she chose the safer route. "Maybe you could draw me some time?"

He appeared to be taken off guard by the question, his brow arching in surprise. "You'd let me?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Killian's lips curved into a smile, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "I'd be delighted. Does this mean I'll get to see you again? Even after your father sends me to jail?"

Emma closed the sketchbook and handed it back to him with a sigh. "He won't, I'll make sure of it. But yes, I think we'll see each other again."

Killian's eyes were full of doubt as he replaced the sketchpad in his bag, zipping it up before strapping it over his shoulder. "Love, I think it will be a difficult time trying to convince your father not to have me locked up after what I've put him and your mother through, and what I put _you_ through."

"My Dad's more forgiving than you'd think. He'll come around, especially if I tell him what the money's for."

Killian sighed. "Emma, I told you; I don't wish to tell your father-"

"I know, I'm just saying, he's a good man with a kind heart." She could see his features transforming and becoming more relaxed as he offered a small smile, unwilling to fight her on the issue.

"I'd believe it. You certainly take after him in that department. Now, what do you say we get the car and get you home?"

Emma nodded as Killian took her by surprise by grabbing her suitcase and removing it from the bed, carrying it with him to the door. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I'm okay with that plan, but I thought you weren't… how did you put it... my lapdog?"

Killian smirked and blushed as he opened the door for her. "I've been rethinking some things since our shared time together."

"Is that so?" she asked, intrigued by his words.

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively in return. "Indeed it is. I'll gladly be your lapdog anytime, love."

Emma felt her own cheeks redden as she walked out the door and rolled her eyes, feeling the small tug at the corner of her lips.

They retrieved the car and called her parents to let them know they were on their way. David and Mary Margaret were jumping for joy; Emma couldn't see them, but could hear the excitement in their voices.

The drive to Storybrooke was much more enjoyable this time around. Emma and Killian sparked up pleasant conversation when they weren't singing to their mutually favorite oldies songs. Killian even taught her some things along the way, and for the first time in her life, Emma stole from a convenient store. They could've paid for the items they grabbed, but Emma wanted to see what the big deal was. She supposed it wasn't the act itself that made it exciting, but rather it was the risk of getting caught. She enjoyed the thrill, the butterflies in her stomach and the idea of being able to get away with something that was not acceptable, or as others would say – naughty. But she'd already crossed that realm several times engaging in sinful sex with Killian. Besides, she promised herself she would never do it again.

Emma left the store, her shirt stuffed with knickknacks as she held Killian's hand. They appeared to be a typical couple, as they casually headed to the car and got in. Killian actually let Emma drive, and she had to admit, the yellow bug was starting to grow on her. She also admitted to herself she wasn't ready to go home. She was ready to call of the wedding, but she wasn't ready to leave Killian's side. For the first time, she felt like someone actually _got_ her. Being with him made her realize that _this_ – doing what she wanted, getting a tattoo in the spur of the moment, making love all morning instead of engaging a quick fuck with someone she had no real feelings for – was what she should've been doing the whole time. Emma could now easily admit to herself that she was falling in love with Killian, and she couldn't live in Storybrooke or anywhere else without him. Killian was her home.

"Emma, you alright?" he asked when they were approximately an hour from the South Carolina state line. "You look like something's weighing in your mind."

She knew that he could sense her inner turmoil because she could feel his heavy gaze on her as she kept her eyes on the road. "No, I just… what if I…?" she stammered for words, unwilling to admit her dilemma. "What if I get home and chicken out? What if I can't tell Walsh that I don't want to marry him?"

Killian smiled at Emma, taking her hand. Her heart started thumping wildly as he threaded his fingers into hers and lifted her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Love, I have complete faith in you, and I think you can do whatever you put your mind to. Don't force yourself into doing something you don't want to do. No one can choose your fate but you."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what he said. She really didn't want to force herself to marry Walsh, but she felt pressured to do so. "I know but… my parents went to so much trouble to plan the wedding. Then they had to tell everyone it was being postponed. And I'm afraid they'll be disappointed."

"Emma, I don't think they will be. They love you and care for you. Do you honestly think they want you to marry someone you're unhappy with? Because I don't." Killian gave her an encouraging smile as he encased her hand with both of his, never breaking his gaze. "I'll make you deal – I will go visit my brother in England if you call off the wedding. I've been thinking a lot about it and I really want to make things right with him. What do you say, love?"

"Killian…" As much as she wanted him to visit his brother, she didn't like the idea of him leaving the country. She also didn't like the idea of letting her parents down. The idea made her stomach turn, her temples throbbing from the anxiety she felt. She hated the idea so much, she wanted to scream. "How am I supposed to tell my parents that everything they did was for nothing?" The words came out louder and harsher than she had intended, but once that cover was popped open, she couldn't close it. "How am I supposed to tell them that I absolutely detest Walsh and that I only agreed to marry him because that's what they wanted?! How am I supposed to tell them that I tricked them into thinking their daughter was actually kidnapped just so they wouldn't know the truth?! How am I supposed to tell them I'm in love with a thief?!" Emma didn't realize the words that flew out of her mouth until it was too late. When reality dawned on her like a solid brick to the face, her face went pale as she stared at the road ahead, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are?" The question was strangled, his voice completely wrecked.

"That's not-"

"Love? Please tell me. Do you feel as I do?"

Emma snapped her eyes to look at him, her mouth falling agape. "I… I mean you're…?"

Killian's gaze seeped into her so deeply, she couldn't breathe. "Aye. I'm in love with you, Nolan. And if our love for each other doesn't convince you that you're making a terrible mistake by marrying Walsh, maybe my next confession will."

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion alternating her gaze between him and the road. "Next confession?"

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want it to be the reason why you didn't go through with the wedding; I wanted you to make that decision on your own."

Emma was even more confused. She had no idea what he could possibly be talking about. "What do you mean?"

Killian exhaled deeply before blurting it out. "Our meeting in the airport wasn't exactly by chance. Walsh hired me to spy on you during your time in Boston."

Staring at the road blankly, the blood drained out of her face; _did she hear him right? No, no, no it couldn't be true, could it?_

"He had an inkling that you were cheating on him so he found me online through some mutual connections and wanted me to keep an eye on you," he continued when Emma didn't say anything.

She was pretty sure she stopped breathing at that point as she finally blinked; trying to digest what the fuck he was telling her.

"Love?"

Her anger bubbled to the surface, the steam practically erupting from her ears; how could he do this to her? How could this asshole get her to fall for him just so he could admit that he was spying on her from the beginning?!

"Emma, please say something."

She didn't speak, and instead slammed on the brakes, quickly pulling over to the side of the road. They both jerked forward int heir seat belts as Emma stopped the car completely. "Get out," she demanded quietly.

Killian looked at her in confusion. "Love?"

"I said, get out." Again she spoke faintly, never taking her eyes from the road.

"Emma, can't we talk about this? When I took the job, I had no idea I'd-"

That was when she was about to lose it. She felt the blood boiling under her skin as she spoke again, her voice growing louder and harsher with every word. "I said, get the _fuck_ out of the car!"

Killian flinched and swallowed thickly as he moved, unfastening his seatbelt. "As you wish." He opened the door and stepped out as she turned and grabbed his bag from the backseat. She threw it directly into his chest, eliciting a loud "oomph" from his throat as he latched onto it. "Emma, what are you doing? You can't just leave me here." His eyes were wide and full of panic when he realized she wasn't getting out with him.

She didn't allow him to speak another word before she stepped hard on the gas and took off, screeching the tires and leaving Killian in the dust. To think, she almost called off her wedding for that rat bastard!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes:**

 **I decided to divide the final chapter into two parts because it ended up being too long. I don't know why I thought I could cram it all into one chapter. The other part is almost finished, I just have to add a couple of scenes, and will be posted soon.**

 **Thank You, Rouhn, for looking it over and pointing out my mistakes.**

 **Hope you all have a happy thanksgiving!**

* * *

Emma was still fuming with anger when she reached Storybrooke; she had actually trusted Killian and thought he was a good guy at heart, but she had been so wrong. Her eyes were swelling up with tears as she pulled off of a highway. She couldn't believe that he had already known everything about her when they met. It wasn't a chance meeting; he had tracked her down, watched her the whole time she was in Boston and followed her to the airport. She had been correct before when she had accused him of stalking her!

Maybe she'd given Walsh a reason to be suspicious and maybe she had been wrong to sneak around behind his back; for him to hire someone to spy on her was completely absurd, but maybe it was more difficult for her to be upset with Walsh because she was not emotionally attached to him. She was in love with _Killian_ , and he turned out to be a fraud! She didn't even know if the money was for Sophie and her family; he probably made the whole thing up!

Emma expelled a long, heavy sigh as she turned down her street. She tried to breathe and cool down before she got home; she wasn't mad at her parents, in fact she felt completely horrible for lying and tricking them.

Reaching the house and pulling into the long, winding driveway, she took in another deep breath. Emma swallowed thickly and put the car into the park before turning off the engine. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say to them, but at least now she was home.

Taking a few more moments to compose herself, she got out of the bug and made her way to the front door. Her stomach was in knots as she walked up the steps. She stared blankly at the familiar door; her hands were unsteady as she reached for the knob and gently turned it, slowly pushing the door open.

As she looked around the foyer, everything was all too strange to her, even after being gone for only a week and a half, but she missed being home. She didn't even realize exactly how much until she saw the paintings and photos on the wall, the shiny white floor, and the tables with beautiful potted plants that had been there since she was a child. Everything she saw brought back so many memories, and suddenly the idea of having to leave again made her stomach twist.

"Emma?" The sound of her mother's voice was comforting; it magically soothed the muscles in her body which had been so tense the entire drive there. "You're home?"

Turning around, a wide smile took over Emma's lips. She had never been so happy to see her until that moment. However, when she saw the concerned features on her mother's face, her stomach instantly plummeted, strings pulling at her heart. She hated herself for causing her parents misery. She hated causing them pain. "Don't be too happy to see me, Mama," Emma managed to tease as playfully as her timid voice would allow.

"Of course I am." Mary Margaret grinned brightly, her eyes wet with tears as she hurried over to her daughter. They met half way; the brunette opened her arms, drawing Emma in for a hug.

Returning it, she sighed in relief against her mother's soft, white sweater, getting caught up in her familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Her embrace was warm, expressing everything her mother felt – she could tell by the weight of her body and how she slumped into Emma's.

"I'm so happy to see you," Mary Margaret assured, and Emma didn't know how much she needed to hear those words. "I just meant… I was expecting a phone call first."

Emma squeezed her mother a little tighter before she had to let her go. "I know, but there was a change in plans."

Mary Margaret pulled back a little, her brows wrinkling in confusion as she looked at her daughter questionably. "What do you mean? I thought David was supposed to meet you and your captor to drop off the money."

Emma gnawed on her bottom lip, her hands still clutching onto her mother's forearms. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge to her, but she had to tell her something. It must have been strange for Mary Margaret to think that her daughter was being held for ransom and then suddenly have Emma show up her doorstep without so much as a scratch on her (at least, on the outside). "He was, but I was able to escape." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Mary Margaret's features were still etched with worry. "But Emma, what if he comes after you? What if-?"

"He won't," Emma interrupted, taking her mother's hands in her own to reassure her.

"But how can you be sure?" her mother asked, panic laced in her words.

"Darling, why didn't you tell me we had a vis-?" David's words were cut off when he entered the room and saw Emma standing there with his wife. She looked over at him, her lips curving up into a smile. She had never been so relieved to see him.

David's face lit up as he strode over to Emma, and scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her mouth as he set her back on her feet and pulled her her into a hug, moving his hand through her hair and cradling the back of her head. Emma buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and breathing him in. For a moment, she forgot she had been wronged by Killian. She forgot about everything that was weighing her down.

David kissed her temple as he released the tight hold, resting his hands on both of her arms. He appeared to be wearing the same expressions as his wife; concern and worry. "Emma, I'm so glad you're alright, but what happened to the arrangement we had with that bastard who kidnapped you?"

Emma flinched after hearing her father's words and the sudden harshness in his tone; her reaction made her wonder how she could still be attached to Killian after what he had done to her.

Looking between both of her parents, she realized they were still awaiting an answer. She didn't know what she should tell them, though; the truth would make them angry at Killian _and_ Walsh. "The money wasn't for him," she confessed warily. Her parents glanced at each other and then at Emma again, both of them surprised and confused, but she somehow gathered the courage to continue. "It was for a family who lost their home; they're currently in a shelter," she attempted to explain, but there were two pairs of eyes burning into hers; the pressure made her forget what she was going to say for a moment. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to get back on track. "He- he held me for ransom to get the money for them… and I couldn't let him go to jail for that, so I escaped. But I promised him that the family would still get the money."

Her father's mouth was hung open when she finished, and he didn't speak for a whole minute; he and Mary Margaret were still perplexed by this information, trying to process it all. "But… I don't understand - why would he go through all that trouble for this family?" he finally asked her.

"Because, he's…" Emma paused, trying to hide the despair from her expression; she didn't want to end up releasing all of her anger on them or end up crying in front of them. When she came up with an answer to her father's question, she tried to keep her voice steady, her words unaffected and her tone from cracking. "He's a good man… just severely misguided," she found herself answering truthfully. _Wait_ \- did she really think that about him? Emma trembled with vexation; how was it possible that this man and his story so easily crawled under her skin in so little time? She needed to get a grip.

David looked at his wife again and then back to Emma, his features finally relaxing. "Well, if he is… then I think you did the right thing. I will donate the money to this family. Just tell me where to send it."

Emma nodded, relieved that he was willing to accept her answer without questioning any further. "Thank you."

Her mother, however, didn't appear to be convinced. "Are you sure that you can trust him though, Emma?" she asked; the anxiety Emma knew her mother felt was evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Emma assured, and at the same time, she was hoping she wasn't wrong in doing so, but she was still angry for what Killian had done. It somehow felt like a betrayal, and thinking about it again made her blood seethe with rage all over again. It made her so mad, and she felt like she needed to do something just to spite him.

"Emma, you should call Oscar. He's been worried sick about you," Mary Margaret suggested.

"Of course." Emma flashed a frail smile as she went over to the rotary phone that was sitting on one of the end tables across the foyer. She picked up the handset, peering down at the old-fashioned device as she started rotating the dial to call Walsh.

"Emma?"

She froze at the sound of Walsh's voice as he entered through the front door, shutting it behind him. Looking up, Emma could practically see the relief swarming through him as he approached.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked her out of genuine concern as she set the phone down. He took her hands in his, appearing to be completely wrecked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Honey, we'll talk more later. We'll give you some time alone together," Emma's mother said before she and David turned around, heading out of the foyer towards the family room.

She watched them leave before looking at her fiancé again; she narrowed her eyes, observing him closely and searching for any evidence that Killian was being truthful about Walsh hiring him as a spy - he could have just as easily made it all up. "I escaped, and that's all that matters," she reassured him, her voice flat and even, hiding all of the anger and all of the hurt she she felt.

Walsh's features instantly became hard, his brows wrinkling in confusion. "Where is that bastard? I'll find and kill him," he spat out, grabbing Emma's arms.

She rolled her eyes internally. Walsh trying to play hero seemed so fake. He was afraid of tiny spiders, so how in the world would he face a thief who had been roughened up on the streets?

"It's okay, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

Walsh stared at her in shock; he seemed to be taken off guard from thinking she was actually defending him. "Emma, he kidnapped you…"

"He was doing it for a family who needed the money." Emma explained the situation, filling him in on the details that she told her parents, and she could see his resolve weakening a bit. "Please, just let it go… I'm home now and I just want to forget that all of this happened."

Walsh let out a long, sufferable sigh. "Emma I can't just..."

"What if I told you I wanted to get married tomorrow?" she offered with a pleading smile, hoping it would distract him.

He was taken aback by the question, arching a brow in disbelief. "You know I would love that… but are you sure you want to right after you got home?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I want to get married tomorrow."

His smile grew wider. "Okay, Emma." He pulled her in for a hug, and her body stiffened as she lightly patted his back. There was nothing about him that made her feel the way she had felt with Killian. He certainly could never make heart ache like Killian could; that was for certain. "I missed you, babe, you have no idea," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "I love you so much." Emma cringed at the words and forced herself to say them back, although there was no sincerity behind them whatsoever.

"I love you too, Walsh," she muttered; her voice was strained, and it felt like she had swallowed razor blades down her throat.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was trudging downstairs to the kitchen in pajamas to fuel herself with coffee before she had to get into her wedding gown, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she called out before going to the door to answer it. She had stayed the night at her parents' house after she and Walsh had shared the news about wanting to get married right away. They seemed surprised at first, but they came around to the idea. Since the wedding was short notice, it wouldn't be as fancy as originally planned, but no one seemed to mind at this point.

Emma opened the door, and her eyes blew wide when she saw who was on the doorstep. She looked behind her to make sure there was no one around and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Killian, what are you doing here? If my father finds out-"

"Then let him have me arrested. I deserve it." His eyes were full of wreckage as she saw his adam's apple bob. Her stomach tightened at how damaged he looked. She had a feeling he hadn't slept all night. "What do you want? Did you come here to make sure that the Sheldons got their money, because my father has already begun the process of building them a new home?" David verified their existence by calling around and finding out that they were indeed living in a homeless shelter.

Killian managed a smile. "Thank you, love. And please express to him my gratitude."

Emma's expression softened as she regarded him warily. "I will." She was still mad at him, but she couldn't help but think that he seemed so lost - so _torn_. She had to shake those thoughts from her mind though. He was the one who wasn't honest with her, so why should she feel pity for his sorry ass. "Now tell me why you are here." She demanded, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation.

Killian scratched behind his ear as he spoke. "Emma, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I should've told you-"

"Yeah, you should've," she interrupted curtly.

There was guilt flashing in his eyes as he peered down at the ground between them. "I know, and I don't expect your forgiveness," his eyes came back up to meet hers, making her breath hitch, "but I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for England at five o'clock."

Emma arched a brow in surprise, and her heart jumped into her throat. "You are?"

He nodded, never breaking his gaze. "I figured since you called off the wedding, I wanted to hold up my end of the bargain."

"I didn't," she said flatly.

Kilian's features fell, his blue eyes growing dark and hooded. "But I thought… I was sure that after I told you-"

Emma became irritated. "You thought what? That it would make me think differently about Walsh? That whatever reasons I had for wanting to go through with the wedding would instantly vanish into thin air? That I would bow down at your feet for being so fucking noble and exposing your secret after I confessed that I was in love with you?!"

Killian managed a soft shrug. "Perhaps… but perhaps I've made some mistakes. If I would've known that you would have turned out to be such an incredible woman I'd have never taken the job, Emma," he breathed, his voice wrecked.

Emma wanted to believe him, but she just couldn't. She was unwilling to make this easy for him. She had trusted him and professed her feelings, and he went and crushed her world - her _heart_. "But you didn't tell me," she shrieked a little louder than she had intended, and then lowered her voice so as not to attract attention to the neighbors or anyone inside the house, "until it was too late."

Killian looked at her with pleading eyes, his words shattered as he spoke, "I know, Emma. I should've told you sooner, and I would give anything to-"

"It's too late, Killian" she murmured quietly, shaking her head. "I'm getting married today, and that is that."

Killian nodded in defeat, swallowing thickly. "Well, nevertheless, I'm still going to England to see my brother. I suppose I should get going." He started to turn around when she called after him.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned around to face her again. "Yes, love?" he asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Before you go… just tell me one thing."

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Anything."

Emma took a deep breath. She needed to know the whole truth. She needed to know why he wanted to meet her in the first place. "If Walsh paid you to spy on me while I was in Boston, then why did you follow me to the airport? Why did you steal my bag?"

Killian shrugged. "My original intention was not to steal it. I only wanted to meet the lovely lass I was looking after for a week. Truthfully I had only planned on snapping a few photos when you went to your conferences to prove to Walsh that I was doing what he hired me to do, but I was so drawn to you, I couldn't help but want to look out for you in case you needed it. And when I looked into your eyes up close for the first time, I knew that you didn't want to get on that plane. So I took your bag hoping that I was doing you a favor." Killian flashed an apologetic smile as he gazed into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Emma, but I'm sorry I did." Killian took her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a parting kiss to her skin. She shivered at the contact, recalling the first time he kissed her hand. It didn't have any less of an effect. "I hope that you get everything you want, Nolan," his words were full of sincerity as he released her hand and started walking away, still facing her. "Goodbye, Emma. I will never stop thinking of you."

"Goodbye, Killian," she answered back, trying to hide the sorrow she felt.

"Take care of my bug will you?" Emma nodded, her expression stale as she watched Killian turn and walk down the porch steps. He looked at her once again before proceeding to the cab that was waiting for him. Emma just stood there, glued to her spot as she stared off in the direction the cab was driving in, even after it disappeared from her view. She opened the door, lingering a bit longer until she heard her mother approach.

"Emma? Who was at the door, Sweetie?"

"Nobody, Mommy," Emma mumbled before walking to the kitchen, thinking about the conversation and the upcoming wedding, and not even listening to a word her mother was saying. Mary Margaret though her daughter was just nervous about the wedding after all she had been through, but Emma was feeling something entirely different gnawing away at her insides.

* * *

The morning went by in a blur as she got ready for her wedding. Her parents had pulled out all of the stops to have it in their back yard with only a day's notice.

She was now in her off-white, puffy gown, and although she didn't care for it much, she was a teary-eyed mess when she saw how torn up her mother was. Mary Margaret was on the verge of crying and soon Emma was too. Other than that, she had really no feelings about the wedding. She just wanted to get it over with, honestly.

When it was finally time, Emma's stomach was coiling with nerves as her eyes roamed over the guests. There were so many people; David and Mary Margaret must have invited the entire town.

Emma's parents got on either side, suffocating the large skirt of her dress as they extended their arms to her. She looked between the two of them, looping her arms in theirs. They both kissed her on the cheek before the three of them started down the aisle; Walsh was on the other end with a big, happy grin on his face. She tried to smile as well. She tried to be hopeful and positive. She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. She was getting married to a man who loved her and who has never done any wrong to her. He has always been a loyal and faithful man and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

The closer Emma got to her fiancé, the more unsure she felt about it. If he were such a great guy then why did she feel nothing for him after an entire year of being engaged to him? Why did he make her skin crawl when she looked at him? Why did he never bring her pleasure in bed, when, after knowing him for three days, Killian easily brought her pleasure by only being in her presence - of course after she could eventually stand to be around him? Why did her heart flutter when they first met and why was _he_ all she had thought about since she watched him walk away?

"We love you, sweetheart." Emma's parents both gave her a parting kiss on either cheek before they went to take their seats.

Emma turned and stepped forward to stand in front of Walsh, offering a big smile for the guests as the ceremony began.

Not even listening to a word the minister, Archie, spoke, she repeatedly went over the last few days in her head, unable to stop thinking about Killian – and she was literally getting married at that very moment! But she was marrying someone who was unable to give her the things she needed and wanted from a husband. Walsh didn't bring her joy, he couldn't make her smile when she was sad and she didn't get butterflies in her stomach. She thought about all the things Killian had said to her - she didn't have to marry someone she didn't love, it was okay to take what she wanted and she didn't have to be miserable. She wasn't exactly sure that he'd said the last part, but that's how she knew she would feel if she married Walsh - _miserable_.

Suddenly, she began to panic.

She didn't want to marry Walsh; she wanted to be with _Killian_. He may have withheld the truth, but Walsh didn't really trust her - she could see it in his eyes. And he had no reason to, she would admit that, but what was the point of having a relationship and getting married to someone if that person did not trust her and if she could cheat on him so easily without feeling guilty about it?

Perhaps Emma overreacted and perhaps she was a bit hasty when she left Killian to rot on the side of the road and then didn't accept his apology on her doorstep, but she was angry. And she _hated_ that she was angry at him. She _hated_ that she felt so strongly for him and that she had been so blinded and full of rage. She _hated_ that she _loved_ him. But holy hell, she did _love_ him! She wanted to be with him; she wanted to go to art school and she wanted to be with the man she loved! She wanted to wake up every morning with butterflies in her stomach when she looked over and saw him lying next to her. And she would do anything to have that. She would give anything to have what her parents had.

Emma looked over at them, seeing that they were smiling at each other before averting their eyes to her. There was so much love and pride in their eyes, but Emma knew in that moment that Killian was correct again - her parents would not want her to be with someone who made her unhappy. They most likely wouldn't want her to be with her captor either, but that was a bridge she was willing to cross when she got there.

As Archie continued speaking, Emma looked around at all of the guests who were watching them. She knew she needed to escape before it was too late, but how? - when they were asked to say their vows?

Even if she did leave, where would she go? She wasn't even sure where Killian was now; she didn't know where he was staying. She'd have to wait until she was sure he would be at the airport and go there. He had told her his plane was leaving at five o'clock.

"Oscar, you may begin your vows."

Walsh took her left hand in his, placing the ring on her finger as he began his vows. Emma started to panic, swallowing the large lump in her throat as she recalled the conversations she and Killian had on her porch. She had rejected him when he tried to apologize, and made it clear that she never wanted to see him again. What if he took her words to heart and realized there was no point in coming back? What if he thought that Emma would never forgive him, so he had decided he may as well leave her life for good?

"Killian." The word came out of her mouth before she even knew she was speaking.

 _Oh shit._


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes:**

 **I was going to add a couple of more scenes to this, but then I decided it was best to include those in the epilogue I will be posting later on.**

 **Thank you Lydia for helping me with this chapter. You are a wonderful beta-reader and friend.**

 **I am sorry it took me so long to get here but I hope you've enjoyed the story and will stay tuned for the epilogue to come. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Emma snapped back to reality and became fully aware that Walsh and the minister were staring at her. Her eyes left them and started sifting through the crowd; she could see all of the guests either staring at her wide-eyed or whispering to the person next to them. She would give anything to find Killian's blue eyes in the crowd; she was hoping he would have showed up to stop the wedding - to keep her from doing something stupid - but she knew it was wishful thinking.

"Did you just say 'Killian'?" Walsh questioned her with an accusatory tone.

Emma gulped; she didn't know how to react. She didn't mean to say Killian's name out loud, but perhaps it was a blessing in disguise; it gave to her the opportunity to gather the boldness she hadn't possessed before. Maybe it was Killian - thinking about him and knowing what he would say to her if he were there - who gave her this new strength or maybe it was the fact that she almost went through with this even though everything in her heart was telling her not to. "I do not wish to marry you, Oscar Walsh," she admitted bravely, making sure her words were firm and loud enough for everyone to discern.

To her amazement, she heard her parents breathe, "Thank the lord."

Her head snapped around to look at them, her brow raised in shock. She could see the deep relief in their features, and couldn't believe it. They didn't want her to marry Walsh? How long had they felt this way? How did she not see it? She had always been so perceptive.

Emma's gaze averted to Walsh, she straightened her posture and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm in love with the man you hired to spy on me."

That time, she heard everyone gasp from their seats, and watched as Walsh's eyes became filled with anger.

"You what?"

"You heard me." Thankfully, Emma's voice was unwavering. "I'm in love with Killian."

She could practically see the steam emitting from Walsh's ears as he looked around, letting out an audible sigh. "This is _exactly_ why I hired him. I _knew_ you were sleeping around behind my back." His voice was quiet but at the same time, cruel and harsh, and his words made her blood boil.

She scolded him; Emma was seething with anger as she stepped up and smacked him in the face, causing a whiplash to his head and another reaction from the guests. As he raised a hand to his newly red cheek, she promptly pulled the wedding ring from her finger and threw it at him, letting it bounce off his chest and fall to the ground. "I've never loved you and I never will."

Walsh's features transformed, showing her the visible rage he felt. His eyes grew wild with insanity, and he looked downright deranged as he grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away, yanking and pulling her back to him. "I cannot believe you're doing this to me after what you put me through the last few days – what you put your parents through?!"

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" she cried out, struggling against him and trying to get away.

His grip only became tighter - rough enough to bruise her skin - and he grew crazy with anger, shouting absurd things in her ear. "Listen here, you fucking whore, you're not-"

He was abruptly cut off by her father's words, "You _listen_ here, _asshole_ ; my daughter said she's not marrying you!" right before David punched him in the nose, forcing him to free her arm as he fell to the ground, groaning and holding his nose.

To Emma's surprise, a few of the guests were actually cheering for the Mayor. Others were stunned and some were irritated as they whispered to the person next to them. Archie wasn't really sure what to do as he stood there awkwardly, confused and shocked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her again or you'll be worse off than just having a bloody nose!" David shouted angrily, soothing his fist with his other hand as he looked down at Walsh in utter distaste.

Emma grinned proudly at her father as she rubbed her arm, soothing the pain from where Walsh had held her. She hugged David, sighing in relief as he wrapped her up in his arms. Her mother came up and joined them, encasing Emma in her embrace. She was so happy that her parents were glad she was not marrying him; she was just surprised that this was the first time she was finding out about it.

David commanded the security to take Walsh away as the he continued shouting and cursing his displeasure, but Emma ignored him. David made an announcement to the guests, expressing his deepest apologies before excusing them. They slowly filtered out of the backyard, some of them coming up to shake the Mayor's hand for doing the town a service. Apparently a majority of them were not too fond of Walsh; they actually despised him, and were only there for the Mayor's daughter.

"Emma, why didn't you tell us you didn't want to marry Oscar?" her mother asked, confusion etched into her features.

Emma shrugged as she looked between the two of them. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to disappoint you."

Her parents appeared to be appalled as they stared back at her. "Why would you think such a thing?" David asked.

Emma thought about his question. She thought about the charity gala when her mother first mentioned the idea, she thought about the dinner party when Walsh asked her to marry him in front of her parents, she thought about when she saw it as an opportunity to be with someone who could never hurt her. She also thought about how happy her parents were when she said "yes". She thought about everything that led to this moment before giving an answer. "I just… I thought you wanted me to marry Walsh. I thought that was what you wanted and I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Emma, we want you to be happy," her mother stated adamantly, taking Emma's hand in both of hers, "We thought that Oscar made you happy,"

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. "So what made you change your minds?" she asked them, interested to know what exactly happened to make them feel differently.

Mary Margaret was the one to answer after exchanging glances with her husband and breathing out a shaky sigh. "When you were gone, we saw how Walsh reacted. He became violent, tried to pick a fight with David several times and was just acting over irrational about the entire thing. His true colors really started to shine through, and we just didn't see him being someone you would want to marry."

Her words hit Emma like a ton of bricks. She was not aware that Walsh was capable of acting like that before today, but she believed it - the scene he had caused bared witness to it – she just didn't know that he had acted like that towards her parents, and realizing that he tried hurt to her father made her blood boil. "So why didn't you say anything?"

There was guilt flaring in her father's eyes. Emma could practically feel it radiating off of him. "Because, Princess, we thought that this was what you wanted. You said that you wanted to continue on with the wedding, so we didn't want to interfere with that. We only wanted you to be happy, and we're sorry if we put pressure on you before."

Emma smiled at each of them. She was so relieved that they were not displeased with her. "I just never wanted to disappoint you. I love you both."

Her parents returned a grin. "Honestly, Emma, you could never disappoint us," David assured her.

Emma's stomach was coiling with nerves as her smile became uneasy. She wasn't so sure about that. "Actually, I think what I have to say next might make you both disappointed and maybe a little angry – okay, maybe A LOT angry."

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Her mother asked, eyeing her curiously.

Emma sucked in a long breath, gathering the courage to tell them truth. _Here goes nothing._ "The guy Walsh hired was the man who brought me here from Boston, and he wasn't holding me against my will." Bracing herself for what was to come, she observed them closely, scrutinizing their facial expressions.

Her parents were in sheer shock, their eyes darting between each other before landing on Emma. "What do you mean? You weren't kidnapped?" her father demanded.

Emma bit her bottom lip, seeing the bewilderment in both of their eyes. "Not exactly," she confessed warily. Her throat suddenly felt very dry. "You see, I have this diary where I keep all of my private thoughts, and Killian stole my bag at the airport and read it."

"Wait, back up," her father snapped angrily. "He's the thief who took your bag and made you miss your flight?"

Emma could visibly see her parents connecting the dots; Killian was the thief, he was the 'kidnapper', his name was the one Emma had said aloud at the altar in front of everyone AND he was the one she said she was in love with...

She gave a nod, trying to keep her voice even as she spoke. "Yes, he is. Then he found me and gave it back, telling me that if I went along with his scheme he wouldn't mail my diary to Walsh."

Narrowing his eyes at her, David looked completely perplexed. "Emma, what was so important in this diary that you had to go along with this conniving bastard in the first place?"

Her father's harsh words made her twitch, but she somehow managed to maintain the strength she needed to continue on with her daring confessions. "I cheated on Walsh," she confessed. "I cheated on him and I didn't want him to find out. I also had other things in the diary that I didn't want _you_ to know about."

"And what would those things be?" her mother inquired, irritation laced in her words. Emma could see the exasperation they felt in both of her parents' faces; she could tell that they were not pleased.

"I don't want to be a lawyer," she blurted out. "I want to go to art school."

Her parents glanced at one another, and David emitted a soft sigh, his eyes reverting to Emma. "Why didn't you just tell us this?"

"I was afraid to. I was afraid you would be disappointed. I was afraid you might think differently of me. I just wanted to make you both happy; make you feel proud of who I became and of everything I do-"

"Emma-" David started to say before she cut him off.

"Wait, let me finish," she demanded, taking her parents off guard with the firmness in her tone. "I know that you're not happy with Killian. What he did was wrong, but being with him made me realize that I don't want to be with someone who doesn't make me happy. He gave me the strength and encouragement to take what I want. And what I _want_ is to be with him."

As Emma willed herself to continue, her parents looked very confused as to why she would want to be with someone like Killian. "I know you're both disappointed, but that's okay. I realize now that it's okay. I don't need your approval. I've always wanted it, but I don't need it. I'm a grown woman and I deserve to be able to make my own choices." She choked out a laugh, recalling the enjoyable memories she had shared with Killian. "You know what? I went and got a tattoo on my ass, I made love to Killian in our hotel room and I even stole from a convenient store."

Her parents gasped; Mary Margaret clasped a hand over her mouth and they both appeared to be offended and shocked. Their faces were pale as they stared at her in horror.

"And you know what? I had the best time of my life, so I'm okay if you don't approve. It's my life and I want to do with it as I see fit."

"Emma, we never wanted to keep you from doing what you wanted, we just had hoped that you would make the right choices," David bit out spitefully.

"Right choices for whom? You or me?" They both opened their mouths to say something before Emma beat them to it, speaking in a softer tone as she saw the distress on her parent's faces; she never wanted to hurt them, but she needed to tell them - for the first time she needed to take what she wanted. "Look, I know you both only want what is best for me, but my trip honestly allowed me to see what exactly that is. I've denied myself for so long."

"But we never wanted you to, Emma," her father spoke. "You're right, you _are_ a grown woman and you _have_ the right to do as you please, even if that means leaving your successful career to be an artist and being with a thief who manipulated and kidnapped you," he muttered harshly. Emma's stomach twisted as she looked at her father, detecting the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"David…" Mary Margaret tried to soothe him, putting a hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

"What?" he shot back. His face was rigid, almost unrecognizable. "Emma lied to us and made us think that she was in danger, when in reality she was 'having the time of her life' while we suffered?! I'm sorry, but I am _not_ okay with that."

Emma's heart sank after hearing those words. She watched her father turn around and storm away from them, leaving a knot of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Her mother stayed by her side, though, and took her left hand in hers, speaking in a gentle voice. "Don't worry about him, Sweetheart. He'll come around."

Emma held onto her stomach with her free hand, clenching her fingers against the fabric of her dress as she looked at her mother, unsure if he would or not. "I'm sorry, Mama."

Mary Margaret offered an encouraging smile, rubbing soothing circles over her back as they started to walk back to the house. "Hey, it'll be okay. If you were able to find happiness, then your father and I succeeded."

Emma arched her brows, surprised that her mother was taking her side. "You're not mad at me?"

"You had us worried sick; of course I'm mad," she shrieked, "but, if that's what it took to give you some clarity and to get you to confess your feelings to Walsh and the whole town, then I can forgive you for that."

Emma was amazed. She was not expecting her mother to come around so quickly. She smiled appreciatively as she pulled her mother in for a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

"Just tell me something, Emma."

"Sure, anything."

Mary Margaret pulled back from the hug, grinning brightly. "Where is this man you're so in love with? I want to meet him."

* * *

Emma wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. She didn't even know if he'd be here, but she had to try. She had to catch him before he left the country. She had looked up the airline schedule for the Charleston Airport and found the flight that was departing at 5:05 and arriving in Heathrow, so she left there in plenty of time before he would have to be on the plane.

"Thanks for taking me, Daddy," Emma said graciously as he pulled into the Charleston airport; her stomach had been in knots the entire drive there.

David let out a quiet sigh. "I just… I just hope this guy is trustworthy. Your mother coaxed me into this, but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"I know, but this is what I want."

David finally gave into a half-grin as he looked over at her. "And that's why I agreed to this. All your mother and I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I'm sorry if we pressured you into doing the opposite. I'm sorry if we gave you a reason to think you couldn't tell us things."

Emma was sitting with her hands between her knees to keep her fingers from shaking as she looked over at him with apology. She was nervous but also happy and grateful that he was actually having this conversation with her. "I'm sorry for not telling you things."

He flashed a smile of reassurance that put her nerves at ease a bit. "Why don't we just make a promise that from now on you will be honest with us and your mother and I will be less…?"

"Overbearing?" Emma tried with a smirk.

David chuckled as he pulled up to the entrance of the gate that Killian would be leaving from. "Yes. We'll do our best to be less overbearing."

"You've got a deal," Emma confirmed with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

David lifted his hand, caressing her cheek and brushing his thumb over her skin. "Love you too, Princess. Now go get your…"

"Thief?"

Her father blushed, his grin growing wider as he lowered his hand, placing it on the steering wheel. "I was going to say 'Prince Charming' because I didn't want to be rude since my daughter seems to have feelings for him but..."

Emma's cheeks became warm with blush. "It's okay. He may not be a Prince and he may not be rich or perfect, but he's perfect for me."

"Well as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Her smile was wide and bright as she unfastened her seatbelt and reached for the door handle, excitement buzzing in her eyes.

"Now quit stalling," her father teased playfully. "Go get him."

Emma laughed and opened the door. "Wish me luck. I'm going to need it."

"Good luck."

Emma scurried out of the car, shutting the door behind before quickly making her way into the airport. She had no idea what she was going to say to him or what would happen next, but for the first time in her life, she didn't have a plan, and she was completely okay with that.

* * *

Killian's heart was aching as he trudged through the airport with his carry-on bag strapped to his shoulder. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot. It been so easy for him to accept the job - he needed the money - but now he would give anything to go back in time and turn it down. He never knew that he would meet a woman that would have such an effect on him. She brought down his walls and he was able to do the same to her. She gave him her trust and he went and threw it out the window when he didn't tell her that Walsh had hired him.

He sighed as he got to the ticketing line; it was long and he was certainly glad he had arrived in plenty of time. Running his hand through his hair he stepped behind an older gentleman. He was nervous about seeing his brother for the first time in many years, and honestly he didn't know if he was making a big mistake or not. Liam didn't even know he was coming; it would be a surprise visit. Killian didn't even know if he still lived in the same house or not. He had spoken to him a few years ago when Liam finally returned his call letting him know that was doing okay, and he had mentioned where he lived because it was in the same neighborhood where they had grown up in. Killian was just hoping he'd still be there.

Gods, he felt like such a git. If Liam did still reside there, he was only going to be pissed when his thief of a brother showed up at his doorstep; Killian was certain of it. He should just turn around and go back to the lonely hotel room. He would feel much more wanted there. Killian closed his eyes, trying to push any negative thoughts out of his mind, but it wasn't working very well. He just wanted to throw in the towel and go back to Boston, except he didn't have his yellow bug because he let Emma keep it. "Bloody moron," he berated himself.

"Pardon me for saying so, but you don't look like you're in much of a hurry to go wherever it is you're heading."

Killian's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of the familiar, angelic voice; he felt the familiar stutter of his heartbeat and was unable to contain the big grin that took over his face. The line had moved forward but he didn't close the gap. Instead he turned around seeing Emma standing there with a smile on her face. She looked just as stunning as the day they met. Maybe even more so; she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Emma? What are you...?" he started, fumbling for words, "what are you doing here?" The last time he had seen her, she'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. And that was before she had become a married woman.

Emma withdrew a long breath as she looked into his eyes. The stunning green made his breath hitch as he tried to focus on what she was saying. "I wanted to see you before you left."

Killian's heart sank in his chest, and his stomach tightened as it dawned on him as to why she was there... "Ah, I see. You wanted to make sure I actually left the country and got out of your hair for good?"

To his surprise, Emma shook her head and took his hand, leading him out of the line and off to side so they weren't in anyone's way. "No. I wanted to say that…" she paused, biting her bottom lip. "I wanted to see if you were- I was hoping you were coming back."

Killian's pulse began to quicken. The words were like a wonderful melody to his ears, although, he had to wonder what made her change her mind about him; he didn't want to get his hopes up too quickly. "I was planning on it, but I wasn't sure you would be interested to know that. You made it pretty clear, on your porch, that you weren't interested in seeing me ever again," he spoke softly. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and show her everything he felt in his heart, but he knew that would be wildly inappropriate, so he had to secure his hands in his pockets to keep himself from doing so.

Guilt was flashing in Emma's eyes as she stepped closer to him, mirroring his movements and sliding her hands in her back pockets. He had to wonder if she was thinking the same thing. "I know, I'm sorry…" she started in a gentle voice that seemed to be shattered, "I was just shocked. I wasn't expecting it... and I may have overreacted; I shouldn't have left you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere."

Killian offered a small smirk. "Yeah, you're right; you could've at least left me at a Wendy's," he joked playfully.

Emma laughed, her cheeks filling with blush. "Yeah, what was I thinking at the time? I was so inconsiderate."

He chuckled; the nervous tension that was brewing between them dropped dramatically, but he still felt like an arse for what he had done. "It's okay, Emma," he expressed his reassurance by removing a hand from his pocket and gently caressing her arm, soothing the soft skin with his thumb as he looked down at his movement and made sure the regret was evident in his tone. "I deserved much worse." His eyes came back up meet hers, gauging her reaction. He wasn't expecting her forgiveness but Gods, he was hoping to earn it somehow. He enjoyed being in her presence, and he didn't wish to leave for good.

"Eh," Emma shrugged as though she were trying to decide if she agreed with him or not. "Maybe… but I lied to my parents and cheated on Walsh, so I'm just as guilty."

"How are they anyway?" he asked, hoping that he had not caused damage to the relationship between them and their daughter.

"They're fine… especially considering that I left Walsh at the altar."

Killian literally stopped breathing. Did he just hear her correctly? "You did?"

Emma nodded. "I did, and my parents were actually thrilled about it," she said with a laugh.

Killian's face lit up and his heart was actually soaring with the joy he felt from hearing those amazing words. He had never been so relieved to hear anything in his entire life.

"Although, Walsh wasn't; he threw a tantrum and my dad punched him in the face, so overall it was a fantastic wedding."

He felt a wave of satisfaction ripple through him. He only wished he could've been there to see just what a fucking douchebag this bloke actually was, and witness Emma's father punching Walsh in front of all of the people who respected him; hell they probably respected him even more so afterwards. "It sounds like it. I'm sorry I missed it, love."

She peered down at the floor and bit her bottom lip as though she were contemplating something. "I don't doubt that... especially considering that you were the reason why I didn't go through with it." She looked insecure for a moment, maybe unsure of how he might react, but then glanced up at him again, the emerald gems causing his breath to catch.

Killian was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe that it was actually a possibility that Emma had left Walsh at the altar because of _him_. He was certain that she had entered the airport a newly married woman. "I am?"

"You are," Emma assured, and he knew she was speaking the truth because her cheeks were tainted with a light shade of pink, she was smiling shyly and fluttering her eyelashes; it was honestly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "I told you, Killian; I'm in love with you, and even though I was angry with you, my feelings never changed. I couldn't marry someone I didn't feel the same way for."

Even though, she confirmed her reason for not being married to that scumbag, he was still in shock to think that he was the reason why she had called off the wedding. He'd been hoping that he'd gotten through that thick skull of hers, but knowing that he was able to do so felt unreal, as though he had actually gotten on the plane and fell asleep, dreaming this whole thing up.

"So… I came here to see if… maybe you wanted to go on a date when you got back from England?"

Killian immediately threw his bag on the floor and closed the distance between them, titling his head and flashing a flirty smirk. "Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you out?"

Emma answered his question with a devilish grin as she lifted her hands, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Her lips were so close to his, he could feel her breath hovering over his skin, making him tingle. "We both know I can plan a hell of an evening out," she murmured seductively.

He blushed, remembering very vividly of the night they went Salsa dancing. It was a hell of a night indeed. "This is true, love," he agreed, his words laced with mischief. He came closer to her until there wasn't much space between them left; it felt like heaven when he clasped his hands around her face and pulled her into a wild, breathless kiss. She immediately responded, parting her lips for him and allowing his tongue to slip into her warmth. He groaned tasting hot chocolate and cinnamon as she carded her fingers through his hair, angling her head to the side as he claimed her mouth. Lowering his hands to her waist, he wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her closer as their tongues moved like rapid fire, dueling against one another, their chests touching while they were feeling each other's heat. He was so glad she wasn't married, he was so glad he was still able to kiss her and be in her presence. He couldn't even bear the thought of leaving the country now; at least not yet anyway and not for very long.

Emma was the one to break the kiss, leaving them both breathless and dizzy as they held onto one other for balance. Resting his forehead on Emma's, he tried to gather his wits; both of them were panting and neither of them paying attention to their surroundings, only each other. "So, is that a yes?" she asked hopefully, her words shattered and her breathing staggered as she licked her lips.

"Not quite," he answered in a shattered whisper.

She pulled away, arching a brow in confusion, disappointment flashing in her eyes, "But I thought..."

Killian gave her a reassuring smile as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, explaining himself. "I'd be delighted to go on a date with you, but it won't be after I get back from England."

She looked even more perplexed. Or perhaps, she couldn't believe he would stay there for her, even after she had left her fiancé at the altar for him. "What do you mean? Your plane leaves at five."

He nodded. "Aye, it does… but I won't be getting on this one."

"You won't?" she asked him, a dash of hope twinkling in her eyes.

"No, I've waited this long to see my brother, I figure what's a few more days? Besides, you did leave Walsh to be with me, so I figured it's the least I could do."

"So, you're not leaving yet?" Her voice was cracked as she looked at him in astonishment.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I just got you back, so it would be foolish of me to leave now." He stood there in front of this beautiful woman with his heart on his sleeve, ready to give her everything he had. He just hoped it would be enough.

She breathed a sigh of relief, a broad smile taking over her lips as she rested her palms on his chest. "Well then, as my parents would say: thank the lord."

His heart fluttered seeing how happy she was, but then realization settled in as he thought about said parents and how they would react if they found out who she was going on a date with. Killian curled his hands around both of her hips, gracing her with a small grin. "Now, if I can only live long enough for there to be a date after your father finds out that I was the one who-"

"I already told him," Emma said, cutting him off. "I told both of my parents about you and I told them that I was in love with you."

Killian gulped; he wasn't sure how to process this information. He supposed she would've had to tell them eventually, but he didn't think she would've told them right away. "Does this mean I have a headstone with my name on it, love?"

Emma shook her head, amusement in her tone as she gave a reply. "No. They were furious at first, but they're both coming around. In fact... my father is the one who drove me to the airport."

"He did?" Killian wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing, but he was willing to find out. He was willing to take whatever he had coming to him.

"Yes, but don't worry. Everything will be fine." Her words were soothing, but he was somehow unconvinced.

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't." She shrugged and laughed at how content she seemed to be with that notion. "I honestly have no idea how things will turn out, but I have you, so I'm okay with that."

A wide smile took over his face. He had to admit, he loved her new, carefree attitude. He loved that she was able to look at things differently and is somehow not the same woman he met at the airport only days ago. "Then I am too, love. I'm looking forward to anything that comes our way... even if I have to show up to our second date in a body cast."

"You mean, first date," she corrected with a smirk.

Killian opened his mouth to offer a retort but Emma interrupted by planting her hands on either side of his face and drawing him into a deep kiss. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, tasting her lips on his and pulling her close, never wanting to let her go again. He certainly didn't intend to.


End file.
